Apareciste en mi vida
by ambaraaa
Summary: Alguien nuevo aparece en la vida de Sesshomaru haciéndolo actuar de una forma extraña para él. Rin es su nueva empleada y nota la forma de actuar con ella evitando lo que sentía por un pequeño inconveniente.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Mi vida **

Sesshomaru Taisho un hombre de veintiséis años guapo dueño de unos hermosos ojos dorados, y una melena plateada hasta las rodillas, rico, frio y muy respetado en la ciudad de Tokio, si uno lo viera diría que su vida es perfecta teniendo todo lo que cualquiera declara. Sesshomaru trabajaba en una universidad famosa en Japón, su trabajo como profesor en la universidad era muy importante para él, y sus alumnos lo admiraban en su forma de enseñar en clases.

Este día Sesshomaru se alistaba para irse a su casa, guardando sus libros en un maletín chico, sus compañeros lo saludaron, subiendo a un auto negro convertible, envidia de algunos en el trabajo. Después del trabajo volvía a su casa, mejor dicho una mansión alejada de la ciudad en un barrio lleno de árboles de distintos tipos, llegando al final del barrio estaba una entrada con dos puertas de hierro, él toca el botón de un interfon.

-soy yo, ábreme

-si Sesshomaru-sama- dijo una mujer del otro lado.

La mansión era enorme de color blanco con un techo en punta de color gis, con árboles a un costado de la calle, la casa tenía dos niveles que en el segundo nivel tenía un balcón recorrido a lo largo cortando en dos paredes sobresaliendo, la entrada principal de la casa era una puerta de hierro con un vidrio de color ámbar, con decoraciones en hierro, subiendo por tres escalones a la puerta. Él deja su auto al frente de la casa, siendo recibido por dos personas en la entrada de la casa.

-bienvenido Sesshomaru-sama –al unísono las dos personas.

Una mujer y un hombre para ser específicos, la mujer era de unos treinta años, amables que le servía a Sesshomaru hace mucho tiempo, con cabellos rojizos por debajo de los brazos y unos ojos verdes, vestida con un vestido corto de color azul con verde. El hombre a su lado era un anciano bajito, con pelos blancos y en la parte de arriba era calvo, con unos anteojos circulares con un marco negro al igual que sus ojos, vistiendo un traje de mayordomo.

-¡qué bueno verlo en casa amo Sesshomaru!- la mujer toma su maletín.

-lo mismo digo Natsumi-contesto Sesshomaru entrando a la casa- prepárame un baño

-si…- caminado lejos de él.

-buenas tardes amo Sesshomaru- dijo el anciano.

-Jaken

Sesshomaru sube las escaleras, recorriendo el ancho pasillo saliendo por la última puerta al balcón mirando el atardecer, desde ese punto se veia toda la entrada de su casa junto con el atardecer. Algunos días Sesshomaru salía tarde de su trabajo y esta era su mejor hora de tranquilidad, mirando el horizonte como se ocultaba el sol. De atrás de él siente unas manos en su hombro abrazándolo cariñosamente, Sesshomaru seguía igual perdido en el horizonte.

-hola Sesshomaru…-dijo una vos femenina cortando con el abrazo, él se da vuelta dándole un pequeño beso.

-Sara perdona me distraje un poco…- Sara era la prometida de Sesshomaru, ella provenía de Europa como una modelo, una mujer de la misma edad que Sesshomaru, de cabellos rubios largos hasta la cintura ondulado, con unos ojos violeta vistiendo siempre ropa de diseñador, y zapatos lujosos que la hacían ver más alta.

-su baño está preparado- apareció Natsumi en ese momento, haciendo que Sesshomaru se separara de ella.

A Natsumi no le agradaba la prometida de Sesshomaru, digamos que no es una persona agradable en la que se confiaría, al menos para ella, pero quien juzga el amor que se tenían, aunque mucho no lo demostraban. Sara se creía la dueña de la casa, solo por ser la prometida de Sesshomaru, ordenándoles cosas a sus dos sirvientes, Natsumi por esas razones no la aceptaba.

-que tenga buenas tardes señora –Natsumi sabía muy bien que no le gustaba que la llamaran "señora".

-no me llames señora, soy más joven que tu…- enfadada sus discusiones eran constantes siempre y cuando Sesshomaru no estuviera presente o solo sea algo inofensivo- prepara mi baño

-como desee señora –caminado rápido para evitar lo que tenía que decirle.

Al estar en el pasillo, que a un lado estaban tres puertaventanas grandes con unas cortinas rojas dejando entrar los rayos del atardecer. Jaken de atrás la sorprende a Natsumi asustándola, obviamente estaba molesto.

-¿Qué cara? –mirándolo sin poder contener la risa.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Cuántas veces te dije que no molestes a la prometida del amo! –Natsumi se inclina un poco levantando una ceja.

-el amo no estaba…

-¡es lo mismo! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!

-si como usted diga –sin importarle lo que dijera.

-¡no te burles!

-¡como usted diga! –pegándole palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera un perro- nos veremos, esa mujer me pidió que le prepare un baño… -dándose media vuelta caminando a la habitación de Sara, aunque fuera la prometida de Sesshomaru no dormían juntos, por decisión de Sesshomaru cosa extraña que le parecía a Natsumi, pensando "_¿Quién quería estar con ella?"_

* * *

En la mañana en un comedor grande donde fácil entraban, como veinte personas, estaban Sesshomaru, su prometida, Natsumi y Jaken todo el desayuno era silencioso y la única que cortaba el silencio era Sara con su compromiso o si no de moda, uno diría escuchar varias veces lo decir lo mismo, rutina.

-Sesshomaru hoy tienes cita con la modista por la tarde…

-iré no me olvidare –contesto Sesshomaru terminado su desayuno.

-¿no puedes ir tú? –pregunto Natsumi mirándola.

-por supuesto que no, tengo mucho trabajo

-¿pero qué? No te visto trabajar desde que llegaste aquí…

-tu deberías comenzar a trabajar ahora

-ya silencio, me retiro –dicho esto, se levanta saliendo del comedor vestido con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra del mismo color que sus pantalones. Jaken lo siguió diciéndole algunos asuntos de trabajo.

-¡ves lo que haces Natsumi!

-se fue es porque ¡no tolera a una mimada como tú! –en un tono de burla.

-¿mimada? ¡Tú eres una simple…!

-¡ya cállense! –Jaken apareció en el lugar molesto de verlas pelearse a espaldas de Sesshomaru.

-no se enfade Jaken-sama –Natsumi se levantó de su asiento caminado a otro lado.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Donde rayos vas! –moviendo sus brazos molesto.

Natsumi era la sirvienta de Sesshomaru pero también vivía en la casa, solo que no adentro sino afuera. En la parte del jardín era su lugar favorito, en el jardín salías por una puerta con ventanas donde estaba el piso con un desnivel, donde tenías que bajar más escaleras para estar en el césped verde del jardín. El jardín estaba decorado con los arboles de cerezos y otros verdes, todo tipo de flores de distintos colores, caminado más entre los arboles estaba un árbol con hojas rojas y una pequeña casa echa con piedras grises, y muy pocas ventanas.

Natsumi cunando empezó con su trabajo, o mejor dicho cuando Sesshomaru se mudó a ese lugar ella encontró la casita y se ofreció a usarla en lugar de Sesshomaru ya que él no le servía, quedándose a vivir en ese lugar en vez de la mansión.

Al entrar la casa tenía una cocina, un comedor y sala de estar en el mismo lugar, era acogedor teniendo tres puertas de madera, dos habitaciones y un baño, ella dormía en la habitación de una esquina, era pequeña pero de su gusto, teniendo una puertaventana a un costado y un pequeño armario y una mesa con fotografías, una que le gustaba era de hace algunos años de una joven de quince años de cabellos largos y ojos chocolates al lado de ella sonriéndole.

-como extraño amiga, Rin… -sosteniendo el marco de la foto.

**hola aquí esta la nueva historia espero que les guste **

**un Saludo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Rin.**

En el día siguiente en la hora del almuerzo, todos estaban en silencio Natsumi servía la comida, por desgracia para ella siempre le tocaba Sara, que en algún momento la humillaba en frente de todos, pero este día era diferente, en cambio miraba a Sesshomaru con una sonrisa no tan agradable.

-Sesshomaru… -nombro ella a su prometido, él no la miraba comiendo su comida- estuve pensado…

-qué alegría… piensas –dijo Natsumi en un susurró que fue ignorado por Sara.

-que sería bueno contratar a otro empleado temporal…

-tienes a Natsumi y a Jaken –contesto con una ceja levantada, esta vez mirándola.

-pero siempre están ausentes cuando necesito ayuda con los preparativos, y no puedo hacerlo sola

-lo pensare… -levantándose de la mesa para luego retirarse a su habitación.

Sara lo imito retirándose a la entrada central, junto con Jaken para que la llevara seguramente de compras, dejando a Natsumi con todo ese trabajo. Terminado con la tara de lavar y limpiar la cocían, entro a una habitación que era una biblioteca con todos los libros en la pared, ella se sentó en un sofá rojo frente a un ventanal que daba a la entrada de la casa, colocando los pies en una mesa baja, quedándose dormida, no duro mucho el sueño el sonido de la alarma sonaba sabiendo que estaban con visitas. Levantándose muy vagamente, camino al salón principal donde estaba el teléfono (interfono).

-buenos días ¿Qué se le ofrece? –pregunto ella como si fuera una contestadora.

-¡Natsumi eres tú! –en un grito de alegría de una joven, Natsumi se alejó del teléfono al escucharla.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿no me recuerdas? ¡Soy yo Rin!

-Rin pasa… -Natsumi salió de la casa para.

Rin entro con dos valijas negras, vistiendo un vestido verde con unos vuelos en la parte de abajo, Natsumi al verla la abraza haciéndola soltar las valijas que traía en las manos.

-Rin ¡que hermosa te ves! Sigues con esa colita de costado –Rin sonríe con ese comentario.

-gracias Natsumi –tomando otra vez las valijas- lamento no llamarte pero necesito tu ayuda…

-¡lo que quieras! Ven entra… - Rin quedo impresionada con una casa demasiado hermosa y solo era el salón principal.

-necesito quedarme en tu casa y ayuda para conseguir un trabajo

-pero tu teníais una casa y trabajo

-vendí todo, quería comenzar de nuevo… y me quede sin dinero al viajar a Tokio

-¡yo te ayudare! ¡Puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras!

-¿esta casa es tuya? –Rin veía todo el salón a su alrededor.

-trabajo en este lugar… más tarde podrás hablar con el amo

Natsumi le tomo la mano llevándola al jardín, a Rin le fascinaban las flores y con todas aquellas flores en el jardín quedo encantada. Llegaron a la casa, Natsumi le mostro todo, aunque no le tomo tiempo ya que la casa esa pequeña.

-es hermosa tu casa Natsumi

-gracias, pero es muy grande…

-no importa me gusta –Rin le llamo la atención las paredes de madera sin ningún cuadro que lo adornara.

-si quieres puedes adornar la casa Rin…

-¡con gusto! Te pintare unos cuadros precioso o si quieres elige uno de la valija

Rin estuvo estudiando tres años en la escuela de arte, era real mente talentosa haciendo pinturas que a la gente le gustaba, no solo eso también en el violín al igual que su madre, que sentía orgullo por su única hija.

Rin abrió una de sus valijas llenas de pinturas pero, lo que más destacaba era el hermoso violín de madera que sus padres le regalaron en sus cumpleaños número quince, Natsumi veía cada pintura una más bonita que la otra, felicitándola por su trabajo.

-son preciosas Rin…

Natsumi la sentó en el sofá empezándole a contar todo sin omitir algunas partes, Rin le contaba de su vida después de que Natsumi se mudara a Tokio, riéndose de algunas cosas de ella miasma, sin notarlo ya era la tarde pero no le importaba mucho a las dos.

* * *

Sesshomaru terminaba de hacer su trabajo bajando las escaleras, empezó buscando a Natsumi por todos los salones suponiendo que se quedó dormida de nuevo en la biblioteca, pero al entrar no la encontró, optando por buscar en la casa.

Rin seguía carcajeando con todo lo que su vieja amiga le contaba, disfrutando su monto juntas, hace unos cuantos años Rin se fue a otro país pero antes de que se mudaran Natsumi se fue su vecina y su más cercana amiga, después de que la madre de Rin muriera cuando Natsumi cumplió los veintitrés Rin junto con su padrastro se mudaron, y ella fue a estudiar en la universidad de Tokio

-oye Natsumi tienes una vida genial… la mía ha sido un completo fracaso

-no digas eso… todos tenemos nuestras caídas es normal –Rin baja la cabeza sonriéndole.

-tienes razón y por eso te quiero

La conversación fue interrumpida por la puerta que sonaba, Natsumi se ofreció abrirla sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a su amo en su casa, Sesshomaru en cambio seguía con esa cara de inexpresable como siempre, Rin no le prestó atención a quien era solo quedándose en el mismo lugar viendo por una ventana no tan grande de la casa.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Qué haces en tu casa? Deberías estar trabajando… -Natsumi mira a Rin que seguía igual, recordando el capricho de Sara ese medio día.

-amo ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-diem…

-es sobre contratar a otro empleado, nos vendría bien algo de ayuda

-buscare a otra persona…

-no, yo ya tengo a la persona indicada –Natsumi se colocó frente de Rin tomándole de la mano levantándola del sofá llevándola ante su amo- Sesshomaru-sama ella es Rin Hasekura y es perfecta para este puesto

Rin al ver a ese hombre se aterrorizo pero al mismo tiempo despertó su curiosidad por lo extraño de su cabello y ojos, jurando nunca haber visto a una persona con esos rasgos, el problema que él la miraba si expresarle nada solo frialdad con esos ojos dorados.

-¿tienes experiencia en algo? –Sesshomaru no confiaba en lo que pudiera hacer esa niña.

-bu-bueno yo… -Rin bajo la cabeza evitando verlo sin sentirse aterrada con él. Sesshomaru le indico que lo siguiera pero sin Natsumi que interrumpiera en los asuntos que no le correspondía.

-¿podrías decirme cuántos años tienes? –Rin seguía mirando el suelo.

-tengo veintitrés señor

Sesshomaru le hacía una serie de preguntas a Rin que la hacían poner aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba, pero con surte paso las preguntas de Sesshomaru con facilidad llevándola al estudio sentándose en la silla para que hablaran.

-muy bien, será un trabajo de tiempo completo siendo nueva seguirás a Natsumi y a Jaken mi otro sirviente, no quiero ningún error ¿entendido?

-como diga señor… -Rin ahora lo miraba pasando ya los nervios de no conseguir el trabajo.

-un cosa más, vivirás en la casa más tarde te mostrare tu habitación

-si no le molesta Sesshomaru-sama quisiera quedarme con Natsumi en su casa…

-de acuerdo… -él firmo el contrato para empezar a trabaja, entregándoselo a Rin paro que lo firme.

Terminado con esto le da la mano como su nueva empleada, Rin sonreía contenta de conseguir un nuevo trabajo pero se seguía sintiendo incomoda con él hombre a su lado que era mucho más alto que ella que solo le llegaba hasta los ojos de él, no era mucho pero no dejaba de sentirlo.

-¡muchas gracias! Se lo agradezco haré todo lo mejor

-como digas retírate

-si ¡muchas gracias otra vez! –saliendo por la puerta.

Sesshomaru se quedó viendo a la extraña niña que acababa de contratar, riéndose de lo que acababa de hacer. pero le agradaba Rin pareciéndole simpática, pensando que era demasiado extraño pensar en eso, siguiendo con su trabajo con un par de papeles que tenía que hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Mis días trabajando.**

Por la mañana Rin despertó primero que Natsumi, poniéndose un una blusa violeta y pantalones de jeans cortos, junto con unas zapatillas blancas, peinado su largo cabello atándose con una cinta roja un mecho de cabello al costado como solía hacerlo. Natsumi se levantó vistiendo el mismo vestido que el día de ayer, Rin quien estaba preparando el desayuno con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, la recibe con un abrazo.

Al terminar el desayuno ambas llegan a la casa, entrando a la cocina, una cocina grande todo era de color blanco con una isla en el medio de esta. Jaken estaba esperándolas con los brazos cruzados, con la boca abierta roncando se había quedado dormido, en algunos días Jaken se encargaba de abrir las cortinas de la casa, para que se iluminara todo pero obviamente se cansaba de estar despierto y no hacer nada, Rin al verlo le causaba gracia.

-Rin, él es Jaken-sama creo que se quedó profundamente dormido

-¡buenos días Jaken-sama! –Rin se había acercado para que se levantara.

Jaken al verla se sorprende de verla haciendo que cayera de la silla de donde estaba, Rin lo ayudo se preguntaba porque Sesshomaru-sama tenía a un duende como empleado.

-¡Natsumi! ¡¿Quién rayos es esta niña?! –señalado a Rin que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-es nueva… el amo Sesshomaru la contrato el día de ayer

-hola Jaken-sama soy Rin –sonriéndole mientras lo veía bajito.

-Jaken-sama es nuestro trabajo entrenarla y enseñarle todo lo que sabemos –Natsumi lo veía que se reía burlándose de ella.

-¡ni lo creas! No le enseñare a una niña

-si no lo haces… –Natsumi cambio su cara a una de terror para asustarlo- él amo Sesshomaru de seguro te pondrá de asistente de Sara, y sabes lo que significa eso…

-está bien, solo para que me dejes de molestar –Natsumi volvió normalmente a reírse como solía hacerlo.

Jaken le explico a Rin todo lo necesario para trabajar, mandándola a hacer algo simple para ellos, colocar la mesa, solo eran dos personas, mientras Jaken y Natsumi se quedaban en la cocina. Rin veía todas esas cosas ricas en la mesa, para el desayuno dándole otra vez hambre a pesar que había desayunado, como no estaba nadie en la mesa ella se tomó la libertad de sentarse al frente de uno de los platos, sintiéndose como una princesa, para terminar con su fantasía necesitaba flores que decoraran la mesa. Busco con la vista un florero, encontrando uno cuadrado de vidrio, tomándolo en manos para luego salir al jardín a buscar un ramo de flores.

-¡Rin donde crees que vas! –grito Jaken al verla correr dentro de la casa.

Simplemente lo ignoro, saliendo al jardín cortando algunas, las más hermosas que encontraba colocándose una en la cabeza donde estaba la cinta roja. En el comedor coloco las flores en el florero, volviendo a jugar con su fantasía divirtiéndose riéndose despacio pero no mucho lograba esconder su risa.

Sesshomaru bajaba las escaleras escuchando la risa que provenía del comedor, entrando en el comedor se encontró con Rin riéndose en el lugar de él. Rin se dio cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba en ese lugar, levantándose rápidamente asustada y avergonzada de su juego.

-Se-Sesshomaru-sama… eh… yo… iré a trabajar –bajando la cabeza caminada a la cocina.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –Sesshomaru se acercó sentándose en donde estaba Rin.

-solo…solo jugaba –él levanta una ceja extrañado de que una chica de su edad actuara como una niña.

-de acuerdo, ve a trabajar…

Rin salió del lugar avergonzada de lo que acababa de hacer, Natsumi quien lleva el desayuno la miro sonriéndole tranquilizándola un poco.

-(_seguramente mañana lo hare mejor…_)- se dijo a si misma Rin.

* * *

Era su segundo día de trabajo, por la tarde Jaken le explicaba a Rin como tenía que limpiar y acomodar la casa, a donde podía entrar y donde no. Rin prácticamente se saltó varias explicaciones aburrida de escucharlo, Natsumi ese día no estaba, Sesshomaru igual y la única que quedaba era Sara.

-¿entendiste Rin? –ella volvió a la tierra mirando a Jaken, confundida de lo que le decía.

-¿eh?... si

-¡niña tonta! ¡No tienes que ignorarme!

-¡tranquilícese Jaken-sama! ¡Lo haré bien!

Sara bajaba las escaleras ordenándole a Jaken que la llevara al centro comercial, como siempre tenía que obedecer dejando a Rin a cargo de todo, antes de salir Sara la miraba con desprecio, Rin decidió ignorar eso y pensar otra cosa.

-¡sí! ¡Tengo la casa para mi sola! Y le demostrare que soy tan buena como él…

Rin salió corriendo a buscar las notas que Natsumi tenía que hacer para evitarle todas las tareas, empezó limpiando la parte de arriba junto con las habitaciones menos una que estrictamente Jaken le prohibió la que estaba el ultimo del pasillo, terminado agotada con la última. Tomándose un leve descanso, en eso comienza con la parte de abajo, le quedaba solo una habitación que era el estudio. Rin se encargó de limpiar los muebles, el piso, las ventanas y por ultimo decorarlo con flores en todos los lugares. Rin no podía mantener los ojos abiertos saliendo del estudio para luego dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

Rin despertó agotada sin fuerzas para levantarse, ella se movió a un lado mirando la hora en su reloj viendo que era el medio día, Rin se levantó de un salto, colocándose una camisa rosa y unos pantalones cortos verdes, usando las mismas zapatillas, corriendo a la casa. En su camino Rin se detiene al ver a Sesshomaru quien estaba caminado por el jardín, ella se detuvo saludándolo.

-¿Por qué corres? Tropezaras si lo haces…

-lo siento llegue tarde

-no llegas tarde, te deja el día libre

-¿cómo?

-buen trabajo el día de ayer Rin… -ella se sorprendió dándole la mano.

-gracias Sesshomaru-sama se lo agradezco mucho -Rin se alejó del lugar dejándolo solo, mientras seguía caminado por todo el jardín sintiendo una sensación extraña cuando le dijo eso, pero la ignoro.

Rin llego a la cocina sin ver a Natsumi ni a Jaken, sentándose en una de las sillas cerca de la mesa, con su mano en la cara aburriéndose, decidiendo volver al jardín. Estando cerca de la casa donde vivía, Rin en el césped cortaba las flores, Rin tenía una corona de flores, haciendo otras para sus amigos para cuando volvieran.

-estoy segura que les gustara mucho – decía Rin armando otra paro al notarlo tenía una demás- ¿Qué? Me entretuve demasiado que arme una demás…

Ella tomo todas las coronas llevándolas a la cocina de la casa, Rin al llegar nota a Natsumi preparar el almuerzo y a Jaken criticando por algunas cosas, ella entro a la cocían saludándolos con un abrazo y colocándoles la corona de flores.

-¡no esas molesta niña! –grito pero no se sacó la simpática corona.

-no soy molesta Jaken-sama

-déjalo Rin… obviamente le asusta que lo quieras –Natsumi se reía con el comentario.

-¡no digas tonterías Natsumi a mí no me asusta que me quieran!

-¿entonces me quiere Jaken-sama? –Rin lo miraba con esa misma sonrisa.

-¡no!

-vamos Jaken no le mienta a la jovencita… -Natsumi lo seguía molestando.

-¡ah! ¡Ustedes dos dejen de molestar al gran Jaken!

-debería decir bajo –Rin al escuchar a Natsumi no contuvo la risa.

Jaken al recibir tal humillación, saco un cucharon persiguiéndolas por la cocían, mientras les decía que no se burlaran de él, Rin y Natsumi se reían corriendo en la cocían, Rin en la entrada resbala con el agua en el suelo, cerrando los ojos pero al notarlo choca con alguien que la sostenía evitando su caída, Jaken se quedó mudo al igual que Natsumi Sesshomaru estaba viéndolos enfadado por lo que se veia bajando la mirada viendo a Rin que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Rin…

-(_ya perdí el empleo_) –abriendo los ojos sonrojándose cuando nota que la tenía en sus brazos, separándose bruscamente de él- ¡no los volverá hace! ¡Por favor no me despida!

-no te despediré, pero te dije que no corriera…

-lo siento… gracias por ayudarme a no tener una horrible caída –Sonriéndole él asiente.

-no vuelvas a desobedecerme…

Con lo último él se retira del lugar, Rin seguía sonrojada volviendo a la cocina calmando su corazón que latía rápidamente, Jaken volvió a hacer la comida extrañado Natsumi estaba igual viendo a Rin simular que todo estaba bien pero no podía evitar pensar en lo de hace un rato.

**!bueno espero que les guste un saludo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Esperanzas de hacer lo que hago mejor.**

Rin logro pasar su primera semana en la casa, anuqué no le gustaba mucho como la miraba Sara, sobre todo eso, se sentía aceptada en la casa. En la semana Rin buscaba trabajo para profesora de arte pero todos se negaron, y sus esperanzas de poder trabajar como profesora eran un fracaso. De vuelta en la casa encuentra a Natsumi en la cocina tomando una taza de té, Rin entro arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza bajo, ella solo vestía un vestido rosa con líneas en blanco y flores del mismo color.

-Rin hola que bueno que estés en la casa

-hola… -Rin seguía deprimida de no poder conseguir trabajo.

-no puedes estar con ese ánimo…

-¿cómo qué no? Saldré al jardín

-Rin… -ella pasaba por la puerta de igual forma.

* * *

Sesshomaru en la universidad terminaba de dar las clases como todos los días lo hacía, juntando los libros listo para volver otra vez a su casa. En la puerta un hombre mayor entro en el salón donde, estaba Sesshomaru, el hombre era alto de la altura de Sesshomaru, con cabellos canosos y ojos pequeños con anteojos cuadrados con un marco negro.

-buenos días Hayashi-sama –dándole la mano en forma de saludo.

-Sesshomaru como siempre aquí… -él hombre lo veía igual que siempre.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-solo vina preguntarte si conoces a alguien para profesorado de arte…

-no lo creo, pero le diré

-gracias siempre puedo contar contigo muchacho

Sesshomaru se despidió con la mano del hombre para volver a su casa a descansar un poco, y tener que lidiar con todos como siempre. Entrando a la casa ninguno de sus sirvientes lo recibió restándole importancia saliendo al jardín para estar tranquilo. Entre los árboles se escucha una melodía hermosa, que cautivaba los oídos con el sonido del violín entre, los árboles que le daban nostalgia al escucharlo, acercándose al lugar se encontró con Rin quien estaba con los ojos cerrado tocando un violín, cerca del árbol de hojas rojas, mientras la luz del sol pasaban entre las hojas de color rojo, teniendo otra vista de Rin que nunca vio.

Él se ocultó detrás de un árbol para escucharla, la canción que tocaba, era triste, volviéndola a mirar con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, el viento soplaba y las hojas en el suelo llevaban su tristeza y como su largo cabello, se juntaba con el viento terminado con su canción, Sesshomaru dio un paso volviendo a su realidad, haciendo ruido, con las hojas que estaban en el suelo. Rin abrió los ojos con sus lágrimas sorprendiéndose de ver a su amo viéndola con esa mirada fría, ella bajo el violín arrodillándose continuando con su tristeza.

-perdonen por favor Sesshomaru-sama –cubriéndose la cara con los brazos dejando de lado su violín.

Sesshomaru no entendía porque se disculpaba ella ¿habría hecho algo malo? Desecho esa pregunta, cuando estuvo toda una semana completa en la casa, no le parecía que fuera una persona con malas intenciones, sino una persona dulce, alegro, y un tanto torpe.

Se acero poniéndose a su altura, quitándole las lágrimas de su rostro húmedo, Rin se secaba las lágrimas con su brazo sonriéndole como acostumbraba hacerlo, siendo una niña extraña para él.

-levántate… no deberías estar llorando –levantándose primero dándole una mano a ella.

-perdone… -Rin se estaba por levantar su violín, Sesshomaru le gano haciéndolo el primero- gracias

-no te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo –dándole un pañuelo que Rin acepto con gusto.

-perdone… eh… lo siento ¡usted me dijo que lo haga! –negando con su cabeza, para luego taparse la cara avergonzada.

-no sabía que tocabas –Rin mira su viejo amigo, el violín.

-lo toco desde que mi mamá enfermo cunado tenía diez… creímos que moriría pero sano y yo le toque un melodía un tanto mal, pero a ella le gustaba de todas formas, y desde entonces me gusto hacerlo decidiendo estudiar arte…

-¿sabes de arte?

-estuve estudiando tres años… pero no puedo conseguir trabajo, por eso soy una fracasada y nunca lograre nada con lo torpe que soy

-suficiente –con un tono diferente al que había oído antes- si sigues tragándote todas esas mentiras serás tu propio obstáculo

-suenas como mi papá… -riéndose de él, ya sin lágrimas en su cara.

-hace años mi padre me lo menciono… ven sígueme

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa, Rin sonreía contenta de no sentirse una fracasada llegando a su casa entrando al estudio. El estudio tenía un enorme ventanal que daba a la entrada, el estudio se ubicaba del otro lado de la casa, con un escritorio de madera marrón obscuro, con cuadros hermoso que a Rin le gustaban. Sesshomaru se sentó en su asiento arrogante, como solía serlo, buscando un par de cosas en un cajón que parecía tener repleto, sacando uno en particular, su contrato.

-quiere despedirme –al momento de ver su contrato, se le encogió el corazón.

-no te despedraré quiero cambiar algunas cosas

-no me pagara lo suficiente…

-no… tengo un trabajo para ti en la universidad de Shikon no tama, y tienen un puesto vacante para ti

-¿enserió? ¡Pero qué alegría!

-ve mañana a la universidad nos veremos en la entrada

Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento indicándole donde tenía que firmar, colocándose justo detrás de ella. Rin al terminar de firmar se coloca de pie abrazándolo, diciéndole "gracias" a cada segundo que pasaba y duraba el abrazo, Sesshomaru no es opuso a ella, Rin era un poco más baja que él pero se las arreglo poniéndose de puntas de pie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Como todo esto, el hermoso momento se arruina cuando la puerta se abre y un grito chillón, que los obligo a separarse, al menos Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo, Rin sentía como su corazón escapaba por su pecho del susto, Sara la dueña de ese grito estaba furiosa mirando a Rin para aniquilarla con la mirada.

-¡tú! –dijo Sara, señalando a Rin- ¡largo ahora mismo! ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!

-si señora… -Rin salió más rápido que el viento al ser una chica tímida, ver a esa mujer furiosa.

-¡Sesshomaru Taisho! –él se sentó en su sillón, mirándola frio- ¡¿Que rayos estabas asiendo con esa mocosa?!

-silencio –con un tono autoritario que hasta Sara se calmó- no tengo que darte explicaciones

-pero la estabas besando ¡yo te vi!

-eres absurda… yo no estaba haciendo tal cosa

-¡despídela! Debe ser una seductora y quiere quedarse contigo –haciéndose la víctima en todo este mal entendido.

-no la despediré, hace un buen trabajo –caminado a la puerta- deberías tomar calmantes –para luego cerrar la puerta.

-¡no estoy loca! –Sara intento calmarse respirando hondo.

Sara solo para asegurarse de que nadie la opacaría, ni siquiera "la mocosa" que quería robarse a su prometido, Sesshomaru era solo de ella y de nadie más, lo encontró en la cocina diciéndole algo a Rin, que no logo escuchar, sin importarle acercándose a Sesshomaru para besarlo.

Rin volvía a la cocina junto con unas flores, encontrándose a Sara y a Sesshomaru besándose, Rin se ocultó detrás de la pared para evitar ver algo que al aria vomitar en cualquier momento, caminado directo al jardín quitándose esa imagen de su mente, mira el atardecer con un hermoso cuadro con la casa. Rin busco un en la casa donde estaban un cuaderno enorme sentándose en el césped dibujando la casa junto con su hermoso paisaje. En su mente volvió la imagen de su amo y ella cerca del árbol rojo, mirándola para calmar su tristeza, Rin detuvo el dibujo sonriendo, pero esa imagen del beso hacia un rato la volvió a la realidad negando con su cabeza volviendo a lo que estaba.

-creo que me estoy volviendo loca… pienso puras tonterías

**bueno si quieren les dejo la canción que Rin tocaba... **

**La lista de schindler, violín**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Primer día. **

En la mañana Rin en su habitación buscaba la ropa adecuada midiéndosela en el espejo de la pared, estando aún en ropa interior con su cabello suelto, y desacomodados, ninguna de su ropa le gustaba rindiéndose murando toda su ropa en el suelo. Natsumi le traía el desayuno viendo el desorden de su habitación, la habitación no era tan grande sino pequeña con una ventana de vitro ámbar con hierro decorándola, una cama pequeña solo para uno y un armario, en una mesa en frente del espejo estaban lleno de hojas, pinturas siendo lo único ordenado en esa habitación.

-Rin ¿pero qué?

-Natsumi necesito tu ayuda, no sé cómo vestirme nada es apropiado para esta ocasión –Rin realmente estaba desesperada y los nervios la desollaban viva.

-ven yo tengo la solución…

Tomándola de la mano la guió a su habitación, sacando un vestido casual sostenido con tiritas y corto hasta las rodillas, de un color rojo obscuro con flores blancas por toda la parte de abajo y un cinturón blanco con plateado, Rin lo veía fascinada.

-¡es hermoso!

-te lo regalo, ya no me queda… me gustaría que lo uses

-¡gracias eres la mejor amiga que se podría pedir! –dándole un abrazo antes de irse a cambiar.

* * *

Rin caminaba a la entrada abriendo una puerta para el personal trayendo un bolso verde donde llevaba su trabajo, sus dibujos hechos hace varios años y algunos de sus días en la casa, caminando a la parada de autobús que solo le quedaba dos cuadras del lugar. Al dar vuelta en una esquina ve el autobús irse, en un intento Rin corrió pero no logro llegar, cuando paro un poco de correr una de sus sandalias se rompe saliéndose de su pie, haciéndola caer al suelo, dejándole una cortada en la mano.

-nada más me podría pasar…

Sentándose en la banca para esperar otro que nunca paso, Rin bajo la mirada intentando no llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos. En medio de toda esa decepción, una bocina de un auto le llama la atención, Sesshomaru baja del auto, sentándose a su lado.

-acaso ¿quieres rechazar mi oferta? -Rin levanta la vista con un poco de sangre en su mejilla- estas sangrando

-¿Qué?

Sesshomaru se acerca sacándole con su pulgar la sangre de su mejilla con cariño, Rin lo miraba a los ojos sonrojándose desviando la mirada de él, con sus mejillas rojas sin saber que le pasaba.

-Rin muéstrame tu mano

-no tengo nada es solo un raspón…-alejando la mano con la cortada.

-muéstrame tu mano

Ella obedeció mostrándole donde tenía la cortada de la caída, en un segundo el corazón de Rin salía de su pecho y su cara no podía estar más roja. Sesshomaru tomo su mano mirando la cortada, no era muy grande, se acercó a ella, lamiéndola como si fuera un perro para luego sacar un pañuelo usándola como venda.

-listo…

-¿p-por qué hiciste eso? –mirando su mano sonrojada evitando mirarlo.

-era la única cosa que podía hacer, si se te infecta la mano será un problema, tendrías que agradecerme

-gracias –bajando la mirada.

-ven te llevare –Rin se colocó de pie acordándose de su sandalia rota.

-Sesshomaru-sama no puedo ir…

-debes ir, me dijiste que… -se dio cuenta de que ella tenía solo una sandalia- perdiste la otra

-si… ¿cómo me presentare? No puedo hacer esto con los pies sin nada

-sube al auto tengo la solución para ti

Rin se sienta en el lugar del copiloto del auto, Sesshomaru abre la parte de atrás sacando una caja cerrar la puerta de nuevo, se arrodillo frente a ella tomando su pie colocándole una sandalia azul con vuelos sin taco, haciendo lo mismo con la otra guardando la que tenía ella en la caja. Rin miraba las sandalias hermosas que Sesshomaru le coloco, entrando los pies al auto, Sesshomaru sube empezando a conducir.

-son hermosas, pero… ¿Por qué las tenías en tu auto?

-pensaba regalárselas a Sara, pero no le gusta ese tipo de cosas… quédatelas te quedan bien

-¿me las regalas? Gracias

-de nada

-se las compro a Sara… ¿las vio alguna vez?

-no ella me dijo que odiaba ese tipo de sandalias, yo no sé muy bien sus gustos

-pero si se las regala usted ella debería gustarle pase lo que pase

-si

-y ¿ella hace algo por ti?

Sesshomaru la mira al oír esa pregunta, Sara su prometida ¿hizo algo por él? Sabía muy bien la respuesta, no, él hacia muchas cosas por ella pero nunca Sara se dignó a valorarlo, por eso dudaba de su relación queriendo terminar con todo esa farsa. Rin se quedó esperando su respuesta esperando que fuera un "si" pero nada, solo silencio de parte de él.

-perdón, no quería meterme en sus asuntos Sesshomaru-sama

-descuida -todo el viaje a la universidad fue silencioso después de esas preguntas de Rin.

* * *

En la universidad estaba el señor Hayashi esperando a Sesshomaru en la entrada del salón de arte, con unos alumnos de la misma edad que Rin, hablando con su profesor esperando a su nuevo profesor de arte.

-Hayashi-sama nos dijeron que abría un nuevo sensei –dijo una joven con su cuaderno en la mano.

-cierto, las clases van a comenzar –dijo otro joven que estaba igual.

-tranquilos le are la entrevista y si sale bien, entrara a darles clases

Él Hayashi-sama ve a lo lejos a Sesshomaru pero para su sorpresa una joven caminado al lado. Hayashi como sus alumnos se sorprendieron de ver a una joven, suponiendo que ella sería la prometida de él, para sugerirla como sensei.

-¡Sesshomaru que alegría! –dándole la mano, Rin se inclinó en forma de saludo- y usted jovencita

-me llamo Rin Hasekura es un placer conocerlo señor –Sesshomaru se fue a sus clase avisándole a algunos jóvenes. Rin lo veía irse sintiéndose nerviosa de estar sola, sin saber que pasaría.

-entra al salón te are una serie de preguntas y si pasa podrás comenzar hoy mismo

-sería uno honor comenzar hoy

Rin entro viendo un salón grande, pintado de amarillo con ventanas alrededor de todo el salón dejando entrar la luz, con caballetes para pintar mirando todos a una misma dirección, en un costado estaba un armario lleno de cosas para trabajar, a Rin le encantaba ese lugar.

El señor Hayashi le hacía preguntas muy simpes para ella, contestando todas con facilidad, el hombre anciano la veía sonriéndole siendo perfecta para las clases de arte de la escuela, casi al finalizar la entrevista Rin le enseña su trabajo, pinturas de varios tipos llenas, de colores, detalles y sentimiento. Él estaba fascinado su trabajo era excelente, él le dio la mano diciéndole que tenía el trabajo, Rin saltaba de alegría.

-¡muchas gracias Hayashi-sama! ¡En verdad se lo agradezco!

-puedes comenzar con la clase y presentarte con los chicos…

-no estoy muy segura…

-tranquila son buenos chicos te ira bien –afuera se escucha la campana del receso- sal y conoce el lugar…-Rin sale del salón caminado en la dirección donde fue Sesshomaru.

La universidad era un edificio de tres pisos blanco a pero mucho no se notaba, lo que más destacaba eran los ventanales gigantes. Tenía todo un predio para los alumnos, en unos salones solamente un piso, pasando por los pasillos a lo largo donde podías estudiar, estudios individuales.

Rin pasaba por los pasillos sin encontrar a Sesshomaru por ningún lado preguntando por él, pero todos le indicaban en distintos lugares sin encontrarlo. Sentándose en una banca debajo de un árbol descansa mirando las sandalias que tenía.

-¿Qué te parece le universidad Rin? –Sesshomaru estaba parado frente de ella, sentándose a su lado

-Sesshomaru-sama que bueno encontrarlo

-¿te contrataron?

-Si tengo el trabajo… gracias por ayudarme –sonriéndole de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, una sonrisa de amor.

-ven este tiempo es largo y suficiente para mostrarte todo –levantándose dándole una mano para que se levantar de su lugar, Rin la acepto empezando a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela mostrándole todo detalladamente, ella sonreía estando con él con la misma sonrisa que nunca mostraba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Beso.**

Rin volvía caminado a su casa, después de trabajar de profesora, ella abre una puerta del que estaba al lado de la puesta por donde entraban los autos, caminado a la casa entrando por la parte de atrás viendo a Jaken y a Natsumi en frente de la puerta del sótano. El sótano estaba ubicado en el desnivel de la escalera, era una puerta antigua de madera vieja, Rin nuca se preguntó ¿cómo era ese lugar por dentro?

-¿Qué hacen en este lugar? –Rin llamando la atención de los dos.

-hola Rin ¡me alegra que volvieras! Te preguntaría como te fue, pero… tenemos un pequeño problema –Natsumi le sonreía para despreocuparla.

-¡dile la verdad! –Grito Jaken –en verdad Rin lo que sucede es que la luz se fue, y tenemos que ir al sótano para volver otra vez la luz

-¿quieren que los ayude? No me molesta en nada… dejare mis cosas primero –Rin se fue subiendo las escaleras para dejar sus cosas.

-al amo no le gustara que estemos husmeando en el sótano, él es el único que conoce este tipo de cosas

-no seas molestara Jaken-sama, el amo no está y lo menos que podemos hacer, es intentarlo

Rin bajo las escaleras junto con dos linternas medianas para bajar, Natsumi se ofreció a bajar junto con Rin. Jaken les abrió la puerta, estaba unas escaleras de madera que sus primeros escalones eran cinco y luego se desviaba, como para entrar a la casa llegando al suelo, Rin sentía miedo todo era obscuro y frío, el piso al ser viejo gruñía, arriba se ubicaban las tuberías que hacían ruidos, ellas iluminaron con las linternas todas las cosas desordenada por todos lados.

-Natsumi… ¿alguna vez entraste a este lugar? –abrazándola de un brazo.

-no, pero el amo a entrado muchas veces… una vez le pregunte como era por dentro, y me dijo que era del tamaño de la casa ¡Obviamente que de la planta baja no creas otra cosa! -El eco se oía por todos lados, Rin al abrazo aún más.

-yo creí que era un sótano chico… no esto

-¿tienes miedo? –Natsumi seguía mirando todo el lugar.

-¡Sí! ¿Tú no? –Natsumi le temblaba las piernas.

-si… pero tenemos que hacer esto…

Abrazadas caminaban atreves de todas las cosas, el suelo no las ayudaba en nada gruñendo haciendo otro tipos de ruidos, al final estaba una puerta igual a la de la entrada solo que esta estaba más destrozada Rin la abrió con un rechinido que resonaba.

-¿Quién entra primero Rin?

-¡la mayor entra primero!- Abrazándose a su brazo con fuerza.

* * *

Jaken en la parte de afuera las esperaba cuando ve a su amo bajar las escaleras, Sesshomaru lo primero que ve es la puesta el sótano abierta. Él hacía años que no la volvió a ese lugar ya que no se tenía que hacer nada en ese sitio, obviamente nunca se tomó la molestia de ordenar el sótano ya que no le servía para nada.

-amo Sesshomaru

-¿porque está la puerta abierta? Les dije estrictamente que no entraran –Jaken veia su mirada fría, asustándolo- ¡Natsumi! ¡Vuelve!

Natsumi y Rin seguían en la misma puerta sin querer entrar, Rin arrastraba lo pies entrando viendo más cosas y dos habitaciones separadas, sin puertas con su fondo negro ella se acercaba más para ver que se encontraba viendo un montón de cuadros. Natsumi escucha el grito de Jaken camino otra vez a la entrada, viendo a su amo molesto, él se acercó a ella tomando la linterna para luego entrar.

Rin seguía viendo los cuadros, viendo uno pintado a mano de un hombre y una mujer tomados de la mano en el balcón mirando el horizonte. Rin se acercó hasta tomarlo en manos, era mediano con un marco de madera tallado, Rin inmediatamente recordaba a Sesshomaru mirando la pareja en la pintura.

-¿te gusta? –Rin da un paso para atrás asustada.

-¡Ah! –Cubriéndose con el cuadro la cara luego de darse cuenta que no era un fantasma como suponía-Sesshomaru-sama… me asusto –él se acerca tomando el cuadro colocándolo en su lugar.

-no deberías tocar nada, estas cosas no son mías… son de un antiguo dueño que vivo en la casa…

-lo siento…

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar Rin lo seguía, viendo millones de cosas diferente, fotografías tiradas en el suelo, cuando un extraño ruido la asusto corriendo al lado de Sesshomaru, sentía miedo pero también un nerviosismo de estar sola con él, sonrojándose estando a su lado.

-Rin ten cuidado el piso es inestable

Rin no lo escucho pisando un agujero del suelo agarrándola con las maderas, como si fuera una mano con garras, que la sostenía para llevársela al suelo.

-¡ah! ¡Suéltame!

-Rin

Él le toma de la cintura, Rin lo sostiene del cuello, levantándola para sacarla lo que resulto, haciéndole dar un par de pasos para atrás chocando con un par de cosas cayendo arriba de una sábana con cuadros, golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –Rin estaba arriba de él apoyada en su pecho, él tenía los ojos cerrados - ¿se encuentra bien? Por favor responda…- Rin empezó a llorar de la preocupación además del miedo que sentía de estar sola- despierte por favor…

Rin lo miraba teniéndolo tan cerca, se veia guapo pero no podía pensar eso en esa situación, Rin lloraba viéndolo así por su culpa, tocándole su rosto para ver si volvía en ti, pero no reaccionaba virando sus ojos para todos lados viendo negro y las luces de las linternas.

-¡Sesshomaru por favor reacciona! –Rin se sostenía de la camisa de él con sus lágrimas presentes llorando en su pecho con culpa en su corazón.

-Rin…- ella levanto el rostro mirándolo abrir los ojos.

-¡estás bien! -lo abrazo dejando de llorar- perdóneme por mi culpa…

-estoy bien creo que fue un tonto golpe

Sesshomaru se sienta dónde estaban teniendo a Rin en sus brazos, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Rin se sonrojo cerrando los ojos acercándose a él, Sesshomaru entrecierra los ojos haciendo lo mismo. El corazón de Rin se detuvo al sentir sus labios tocarse, como la besaba acariciando su rostro con sus manos, permitiéndole dejar pasar su lengua saboreándola con ella, siguiendo sonrojada sintiendo el sabor más dulce ignorando toda su realidad, Sesshomaru la besaba apasionadamente acariciándola con una mano la mejilla, olvidándose de todo disfrutando de sabor de los labios de Rin.

-¡¿pero qué?! –grito Natsumi sorprendida de lo que sus ojos veían, Jaken quien también estaba con ella por poco se le va el alma.

Rin se colocó de pie rápidamente corriendo del lugar evitando ver a sus amigos, sobre todo a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru seguía en el mismo lugar viéndola irse, cuando volvió a reaccionar levantándose dolorido por la caída, abriendo una tapa que estaba en la pared arreglando el problema. Él se relamía los labios recordando el sabor de su boca, sonriendo al recordarlo con una sonrisa que en su vida nunca apareció.

-amo Sesshomaru –Jaken lo veia cerrar la puertita de metal.

-listo…

Sesshomaru fue el primero en caminar para irse sin sacar esa sonrisa de su hermoso rostro, sus sirvientes lo notaron sorprendiéndose de ello. Natsumi cerró la puerta viendo a su amo retirarse del lugar, siguiéndolo deteniéndolo en la entrada.

-¡espere amo!

-¿Qué se te ofrece? –él seguía con esa son risa sin notarlo, aún más, su tono de vos era suave.

-podría explicarme…

-¿lo del beso? –ella asiente con la cabeza- escucha eso no es de tu incidencia…

-pero si Rin ¡tú la besaste! Y no intentes negarlo porque te vimos yo y Jaken-sama

-sabes que no me gusta dar explicaciones… -ella asiente con la cabeza.

Después de ese beso Rin salió corriendo ocultándose del otro lado de la escalera, sonrojada hasta los pies, no podía creer lo que sucedió hace un momento, sintiendo el sabor de sus labios en su boca sin podre tranquilizar su corazón con una mano en su pecho sintiendo su latidos acelerados, cuando la voz de Sesshomaru y Natsumi la distrajeron, viéndolos hablar escondiéndose.

-no sé porque la bese

-será porque la amas –él desvía la mirada mirando al jardín donde Rin seguramente estaría- debes aceptar algunas cosas, si la amas ve por ella

-yo no te dije que la amara…

-¿estás jugando? Si lo haces te juro que la alejare de ti, ella es demasiado sensible, es encantadora y no permitiré que le hagas daño, yo la quiero como una hermana menor…

-nunca me fijaría en una niña como ella… estoy comprometido con Sara, además, no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto

-porque desde la universidad somos amigos -sonriéndole sabiendo que lo último de su compromiso esa su razón para no estar con ella.

Rin tenía lágrimas en los ojos sin comprender su llanto, viendo que ellos dos se fueron sale de su escondite caminado con la cabeza baja, con una tristeza que no podía explicar.

-¿niña? Porque creí que se fijaría en mi… tengo que aceptar algunas cosas, no puedo dejar de sentir esto –Rin con todas sus fuerzas patea una piedra lanzándola lejos, dejando escapar sus lágrimas- ¿Por qué siento esto? Sesshomaru…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Terminamos.**

Era un día lluvioso en la ciudad, Rin sentada en una ventana de su salón esperando a que terminara la lluvia, solo veia como la lluvia caía y los estudiantes de marchaban del lugar. Ella no hacia otra cosa que pensar en el beso, ella lo evitaba para no ser una arruinadora de parejas, su plan de alejarse resulto y Sesshomaru nunca se acercó a ella.

Sesshomaru al terminar con sus clases listo para irse, cuando llego al último piso decido pasar cerca de la salo donde Rin daba clases, encontrándola mirando la lluvia, tocando la puerta para entrar, ella se da vuelta.

-hola Rin

-me tengo que ir –Rin tomo su bolso caminando a la salida, Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura evitando que se valla.

-no me ignores…

-no lo ignoro es solo que… es solo que no quiero estar cerca de usted –bajando la mirada evitándolo.

-dame una razón

-¡¿quiere que le dé una razón?! –ella levanta la vista furiosa quitándole sus manos de su cintura.

-no te permitiré que me levantes la voz –furioso por el atrevimiento de Rin, con un tono que asustaría a todos.

-para que quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo… ¡nunca se fijaría en una niña como yo!

-¡Rin vuelve! –tomándola del brazo.

-¡Idiota! –ella se da vuelta pegándole una abofeteada soltándose de su agarre.

Rin salió del salón evitando no llorar tranquilizándose después de descargarse con Sesshomaru en la entrada nota que la lluvia cesaba todo húmedo y nadie por ese lugar, tomando el autobús a casa. Al llegar baja caminado pensando en el primer momento en que llego a la casa, bajando por un autobús caminado por las mismas cuadras, mirando la misma entrada tan emocionada, ella abrió la puerta como era usual entrando a la casa corriendo cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer, y se dirigió a su casa viendo el árbol de hojas rojas.

Ella decido cambiarse de ropa para comenzar a trabajar, entrando a la casa colocándose un vestido verde con un vuelo en la parte de arriba y liso el resto, caminado a la casa. Natsumi la recibió contenta de verla en la casa.

-¡hola Rin!

-Natsumi me alegro de verte –Abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

Sara estaba en su habitación frente de un espejo, cepillándose el cabello adulándose a sí misma en el espejo cuando la puesta se abra viendo a Sesshomaru ente sentándose en su cama serio, Sara se sienta sobre sus piernas jugando con un mechón de cabello de él.

-espera que me termine de arreglar amor… disfrutaremos un rato largo solo tú y yo –guiñándole un ojo.

-Sara siéntate, tenemos que hablar –Sara le obedeció sentándose a su lado, tomándole una mano, que él rechazo- Sara lo siento pero… tenemos que terminar

-¡¿Qué?! –grito furiosa.

-tranquila tienes que entenderlo, se cancela todo, y te pediré que te vallas de la casa no tiene sentido que vivas aquí…

-¡lo haces por esa mocosa! ¡Maldito! ¡Me dijiste que nos cariamos y no cambiara!

-Sara vasta –con un tono autoritario, ella se levantó al igual que él.

-¡nos olvidaremos de esto y seguiremos igual!

-Sara –con toda la furia, Sara estaba con la angustia acercándose a él pegándole una abofeteada a Sesshomaru, haciéndolo enfadar más- ¡Sara ya vete!

-no creas eso… me iré –demostrándose tranquila- pero antes debo bajar a buscar un par de cosas en la cocina si no te molesta

-si lo haces para largarte, hazlo

Sara sale de la habitación sin verle la cara, Sesshomaru sale llamando a Jaken quien estaba en el pasillo diciéndole que juntara las cosas de ella de una buena vez, Jaken obedece entrando al cuarto de ella juntando todas sus cosas en una valija. Con su celular él llama a un taxi para que se fuera donde quisiera, un grito debajo se escuchó ambos bajaron por las escaleras dirigiéndose de dónde provení la entrada de la cocina Natsumi estaba desmayad, con sangre en su cabeza Sesshomaru al verla así la toma en brazos, llevándola a la biblioteca que era uno de las habitaciones donde estaría a salvo, dejándola en un sofá observando una cortada en la cabeza, no tan grabe.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido amo?

-cuídala, iré a ver…

Saliendo del lugar para volver al lugar donde encontró a Natsumi, entrando a la cocina. La cocina estaba con algunos pedazos de vidrios tirados, todo estaba destrozado, él rodeo la mesa sin ver nada, un ruido en la puerta lo hace mirar a la dirección de dónde provenía.

-mira a todo lo que has llegado…

Sara tenía un montón de cortadas en los brazos, con todos sus cabellos despeinados y su ropa dañada con sangre, acercándose a Sesshomaru da una vuelta tomándole un mechón de cabello mientras seguía caminado sonriéndole, Sesshomaru estaba serio sin saber que sucedía.

-Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… que emoción verte aquí…

-¿Qué haces? Te volviste loca –ella se aleja colocándose frente a él.

-no ves esa niña lastimo a Natsumi y a mí, sí que eres un ingenuo

-sabes pasamos un años juntos y no creo esa mentira, ya no juegues –Sara se reía burlándose de él.

-no juego amor, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad

Sara estaba de espaldas a una mesa, abriendo un cajón cerca de la mesa, sin que Sesshomaru lo notara, sacando del cajón de los utensilios un cuchillo grande escondiéndolo detrás de ella.

En la biblioteca Natsumi abre los ojos lentamente con el dolor en su cabeza, levantándose asustada agarrándose del sofá, mirando para todos lados viendo a Jaken sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, ella pone una mano en la cabeza sintiendo el ardor de la herida volviéndose a ver la mano con sangre recordando lo sucedido.

-Natsumi hasta que decidiste despertar –acercándose a ella.

-Jaken-sama tienes que ayudarme tenemos que ayudar a Rin

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Rin?

-Sara apareció mientras hablábamos y atacando a Rin, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar lastimándola muy grave, la llevo al jardín no sé dónde podría estar me dejo inconsciente en ese momento

Natsumi tomo la camisa de Jaken llevándolo a rastras al jardín, corriendo lo más rápido que podría. Salieron al jardín sin ver a Rin por ningún lugar, Natsumi le da un teléfono a Jaken para que llamara a la policía, ella buscaba un rastro de Rin por nada estaba en el lugar.

-Rin solo espero que sigas con vida… -bajando las escaleras mirando el suelo, un rastros de sangre en el suelo ella lo sigue el débil rastro que se notaba por la humedad de la lluvia, al notarlo terminaba en la puerta del sótano que estaba abierta. Ella abrió la puerta, prendiendo las luces del lugar bajando las escaleras, viendo las mismas cosas que anteriormente las vio, conociendo a Sara sabía que ella no bajaría a un lugar tan sucio como ese asegurando que estaría cerca.

-¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¡Responde por favor! IRIN! –desesperada mirando hacia todos los lados.

-Na-Nat-su-sumi -ella escucha esa voz débil.

-¡Rin! Háblame ¿Dónde estás?

Rin intento levantarse haciendo un poco de ruido viendo las luces del sótano, Natsumi ve a Rin debajo de las escaleras arriba de unas cosas, ayudándola a salir. Rin tenía un corte en la mejilla, moretones en la cara, brazos y en el labio un corte, con sangre en la cadera, sacándola del lugar donde estaba. Natsumi la ayuda a subir las escaleras con el brazo de Rin en sus hombros Jaken al verlas se acerca a ellas sorprendiéndose de ver a Rin lastimada por todos lados, Natsumi la deja en el suelo con su espalda en la pared.

-Rin me alegra de que estés bien –con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazándola.

-Natsumi estaba muy asustada –Rin la acompañaba con las lágrimas, llorando por el miedo de estar así.

-Rin segura que estas bien… -alejándose de ella.

-Si no te preocupes, solo que estoy cansada –pasándose una mano en los ojos.

-descansa, Jaken cuídala no quiero que le suceda nada –Rin le sonríe.

-te quiero Natsumi -Natsumi se colocó de pie dándole un beso en la frente, caminando de nuevo a la casa.

* * *

Sara seguía sin hablar y sin querer responderle a nada, él se cansaba del juego de Sara perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sara se burlaba de él, distrayendo su atención, hablando como sin nada de esto estuviera sucediendo, mientras movía el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos sin que él lo notara, esperando la palabra para matar al amor de su vida.

-suficiente –acercándose a ella tomándola del cuello.

-¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? Te desesperas -levantando el cuchillo para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

-¡no juegues! ¿Por qué lastimaste a Natsumi? ¡Responde! –él descartaba la idea de que Rin estuviera en la casa en ese momento, confiando que estaría en su casa como siempre, perdiendo el tiempo.

-quedaremos a mano cuando sientas lo mismo que yo… como te clavan un puñal… por la espalda, por una promesa vacía- levantando el cuchillo en su espalda.

**Continuar… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: La recuperación de Rin.**

-¡no juegues! ¿Por qué lastimaste a Natsumi? ¡Responde!

-quedaremos a mano cuando sientas lo mismo que yo… como te clavan un puñal por la espalda, por una promesa vacía- levantando el cuchillo en su espalda lista para clavárselo y matarlo justo en el corazón.

-¡No! –Natsumi aparece tomando la mano de Sara, Sesshomaru oprimió más su cuello obligándola a soltar el cuchillo.

Sesshomaru la suelta como si fuera basura, Sara solo reía como una loca, Natsumi que estaba al lado de su amo retrocedió sintiéndose asustada por esa rías que Sara soltaba, como si hubiera salido de una película de terror. Sara se levantaba para luego abrazar a Sesshomaru, llorando, Natsumi no confiaba en ella, sobre todo después de querer matarlo, Sesshomaru se suelta de su abrazo tomándole una mano doblándosela en la espalda, haciendo lo mismo con la otra atándole ambas manos en la espalda.

-¡libéreme no tolero esto!

-Natsumi ve afuera y mira si viene la policía para llevársela de una buena vez –Natsumi abre los ojos recordando que Rin estaba afuera herida peor que ella.

-¡Rin me olvide!

-¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de callar a Sara que reía como lunática de nuevo.

-¿sigue viva? Y yo creí que estaba muerta… debí haberla matado cuando tenía la oportunidad

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rin? Responde –Sesshomaru escuchaba que la policía llegaba a la casa y Natsumi salió del lugar.

-intente apuñalarla pero falle lastimándola en la cadera… entonces la tire por las escaleras creyendo que estaba muerta –los oficiales escuchaban la confesión de Sara- entre a ese sucio lugar, solo para ocultar la evidencia debajo de la escalera para que no la encontraran… pero las cucarachas no se matan con nada

Sesshomaru solo la veia con enojo, los hombres levantaron a Sara llevándose de la casa, Natsumi los guio a donde se encontraba Rin. Jaken la seguía cuidando viendo a Rin que estaba profundamente dormida, uno de los hombres la toma en brazos, llevándola en el auto junto a Natsumi para llevarlas al hospital.

* * *

Rin sentía los ruidos extraños que provenían de todas parte, sintiendo una tranquilidad abriendo los ojos despacio, viendo que no estaba en su casa, tampoco muerta, estaba en el hospital teniendo un respirador. Rin se veia las vendados y un suero en el brazo, al desviar la mirada Natsumi estaba dormida en una camilla de hospital, con una venda en su cabeza y manos, pero no tenía maquinas a su alrededor. Natsumi no estaba inconsciente estaba más que despierta y aburrida esperando a que Rin reaccionara, al notarlo Rin se da cuenta que estaba bien sonriendo feliz como siempre.

-¡Natsumi! ¡Hola! –Natsumi se levanta de la camilla abrazándola.

-Rin estas despierta nos asustaste demasiado –al notarlo ella estaba llorando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me sucedió?

-estuviste inconsciente por siete días –Rin abre los ojos sorprendida- el doctor dijo que fueron muy duros los golpes pero no te lastimaste por suerte…

-¿y qué sucedió con los demás?

-bueno, el amo soluciono el problema, y Jaken sigue igual –Rin veia la venda en su cabeza- solo vine a que me quitaran esta venda

-¿no me vinieron a visitar? –Natsumi le arcaizaba la cabeza con ternura.

-no digas tantas cosas sin sentido, todos te vinimos a visitar, incluyendo al amo y ya se lo que significa eso…-Rin se sonroja bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-¡no digas eso! El me considera como una niña –con sus manos estrujando las sábanas por esa palabra.

-¿eso crees? Tú lo le viste le cara cuando termino de darte ese beso –Rin levanto la mirada- estaba con una sonrisa que nuca vi, solo lo dijo porque es un orgulloso

-entiendo

Uno de los doctores que atendía a Rin, entra a la habitación acercándose a ella haciéndole un par de pruebas para comprobar su estado. Pasando un día Rin se quedó en el hospital junto con Natsumi, cuando le dieron el alta para poder salir. Natsumi marco con su teléfono llamando a su amo para que las ayudara, Rin como toda su ropa estaba dañada se colocó un vestido que Natsumi le trajo días atrás, era un vestido de color blanco con flores grandes en negro ajustado de la cintura, sostenidos del cuello con un escote en V. Rin en frente de un espejo de vía lastimada querido quedares en ese lugar, Natsumi le toma de la mano llevándola afuera donde las esperaba Sesshomaru afuera del auto con una remera negra, con una saco de color verde obscuro y unos jeans negros. Rin recordó lo último que le dijo, bajando la mirada sin querer verlo con esa mirada que siempre mostraba él, Natsumi sube al auto en la parte de atrás haciendo que Rin fuera con Sesshomaru en la parte de adelante. El viaje a la casa fue demasiado tenso, Rin miraba por la ventana evitando verlo después de todo, Sesshomaru simplemente la ignoraba sin querer hablarle en ese momento. En la entrada de la casa Jaken los recibió, Rin estaba muy contenta de volver a verlo que lo abrazo dejándolo azul.

-¡Rin suéltame!

-¡lo extrañe mucho Jaken-sama! –Rin lo suelta entrando a la casa corriendo junto con Natsumi.

Sesshomaru entra después caminado a la sala. La sala estaba ubicada al lado de la biblioteca, era grande con dos ventanas grandes que daban al jardín, en el centro estaba un sofá y dos asientos más y en el centro estaba una pequeña mesa con un florero, encontrando a Rin que jugaba con las flores que estaban en el florero, Natsumi nota que su amo entro a la sala y decido inventar una excusa para salir dejándolos solos, Rin miraba el techo sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su amo.

-Rin…-Sesshomaru se sienta al frente de ella mirándola- ¿podemos hablar?

-¿sigue enfadado conmigo? –Rin se sienta, mirándolo tranquilo.

-no lo estoy… solo quiero hablarte –Rin baja la mirada sintiéndose una tonta.

-antes de hablar quiero decirle perdón por llamarlo idiota… es solo que… solo que escuche cuando me dijo que era una niña y me enfado, porque también Sara me llamaba de ese modo y creí que usted me odiaba y…

- no te odio, no quiero que me expliques eso ya no importa

-¿de qué quiere hablarme Sesshomaru-sama?

-quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido, si necesitas mi ayuda cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras… - Rin levanta la mirada abrazándolo.

-gracias pero no necesito nada… -separándose de él apenada.

-cuando quieras dime…

-¿puedo preguntarle algo? –Sesshomaru se pone de pie, miradora a los ojos haciéndola poner nerviosa con su pregunta.

-dime…

-¿por-porque me beso? Hablo de hace algunos días… y quisiera saber…

Sesshomaru se sorprende con la pregunta de ella pero no lo demostraba, viéndola sonrojada, Rin no podía dejar de verlo poniéndose cada segundo más nerviosa, él no le respondía sabiendo bien la respuesta que le respondería.

-¿me amas? -desviando la mirada a la ventana.

-Rin…-con un tono de vos suave

Ella trataba de no verlo y no terminar como una tonta perdiéndose con tan solo verlo, y en su mente solo rondaban ese beso que tan solo con una vez bastaba para dejarle la mente en blanco. En ese momento los nervios la invadieron haciendo que su corazón latiera, solo pensó en una cosa que fue salir corriendo del lugar, haciéndolo, respecto a la respuesta que le daría ¿y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si no? ¿Qué pasaría? esas preguntas surgieron en su mente arrepintiéndose de preguntarle tal cosa, después de todo lo que sucedió ella se atrevía a preguntarle eso.

-¿en que estaba pensando? Como pude preguntarle eso…-corriendo a su casa.

Sesshomaru seguía en la sala mirando la puesta por la que ella se fue, seguía confundido de su reacción sin saber muy bien porque corría ¿se abría arrepentido? Sentándose en el sofá agotado siguiendo con esos pensamientos de duda que Rin siempre le dejaba. Natsumi entra a la sala viendo a su amo con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, sentándose en el sofá llamando su atención.

-¿Por qué sigues actuando de ese modo? –él abre los ojos, sin desviar la cabeza.

-no deberías preguntar tanto…

-pero me gustaría saber que es esa actitud que tienes con Rin –Sesshomaru levanta la cabeza con esa inexpresión como siempre- deberías decirle lo que sientes o terminaste con Sara solo porque si

-estaba harto de esa mujer si quieres seguir una rutina toda tu vida sería mejor terminar con todo, nunca fue mi idea pedirle matrimonio

-¿Qué?

-vete a trabajar no te pago para que holgazanes con preguntas

-de acuerdo…

Natsumi decido levantarse decidiendo salir del lugar dejándolo solo un rato, Sesshomaru seguía pensando en lo que le había dicho sabiendo que metió la pata al contarle algo demasiado importante, recostándose en el sofá cerrando los ojos tranquilizándose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Mi Rin.**

Era un día lluvioso del comienzo del fin de semana, Natsumi preparaba el almuerzo junto con Jaken, Rin como tenía que descansar se escondía de Sesshomaru junto con su respuesta, Natsumi sabía perfectamente que se escondía de él, pero no lo podría evitar en el almuerzo ya que todos estarían en la misma mesa. Rin estaba en la puerta de la cocina sin hacer un solo movimiento, mirando el pasillo que estaba vacío, Natsumi se acerca llamando su atención.

-Rin ¿porque te escondes? No podrás evitarlo en la mesa

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Rin te conozco desde que tenías quince, ahora ¿Por qué te escondes del amo Sesshomaru? –como estaban en la cocina Jaken estaba escuchando la conversación de ambas, Natsumi la lleva al lleva afuera de la cocina para estar solas.

-está bien… le pregunte porque me beso y…. si me amaba, eso ultimo lo dije sin pensar –Natsumi abre los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿qué te respondió?

-no se… estaba tan nerviosa con su respuesta que me acobarde saliendo del lugar corriendo como una cobarde… ¡soy tan tonta! Tenía miedo de que me respondiera "no"

-deberías enfrentarlo, no puedes esconderte

-tienes razón… ¡pero ahora no! –Natsumi mueve la cabeza en negación.

-Rin no tienes remedio…

En la mesa Rin estaba sentada al lado de Sesshomaru que la miraba, Rin no lo noto comiendo con la cabeza baja evitando verlo, para no terminar sonrojada con su mirada, haciendo todo el almuerzo tenso para todos. Ese día era extraño, Sesshomaru esta vez al terminar la cena se marcha tomando las llaves de su auto, Rin al verlo ponerse de pie ella lo sigue, para preguntarle sobre su respuesta cuando se marchó de la casa, dejándola con los nervios de su respuesta. Rin se quedó con la curiosidad decidiendo esperarlo en la sala, pero al pasar una hora, perdió esos nervios quedándose triste de esperarlo, viendo la hora por última vez, decidiendo salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, saliendo vestida con un suéter naranja y unos pantalones negros ajustados, junto con unas sandalias blancas.

* * *

En la ciudad no tan apartado de la casa Rin caminaba pensando en que le diría, estaba decidida a declararse ese mismo día no podía esconderlo más, después de ese beso Rin quedo perdidamente enamorada de él dándose cuenta de que desde el primer día que llego se sentía extraña, solo con él. Pasando frente de un restaurante, Rin ve a Sesshomaru con una mujer entados en la misma mesa, se veia hermosa, una mujer de cabellos cortos negros con unos ojos azules. Decidiendo entrar al mismo restaurante a escondidas, sentándose cerca de ellos escondiendo su cara con el menú del lugar escuchando un poco lo que decían, aunque no lograra ver a Sesshomaru que estaba de espaldas solo podía ver a la mujer frente a él.

-puede pedirme lo que quiera… para eso estoy –dijo aquella mujer, Rin frunce el ceño al escucharla.

-de acuerdo –Sesshomaru de su saco le da una un papel- llámame, quiero que me infórmame de todo…

-como desee –sonriendo mirando la tarjeta- ¿es todo?

-no, ven mañana a la misma hora… -ella asiente con la cabeza.

Rin no entendía la conversación, sospechando que ella sería la razón de que Sesshomaru le diga que "no" sobre su pregunta, Rin se cabía de asiento sentándose al frente de la otra silla dándole la espalda para no verlos. Sesshomaru se levanta del lugar despidiéndose de la mujer, viendo para atrás por donde su acompañante se fue, viendo a Rin de espaldas sola. Rin se levanta de su silla para irse del lugar sin nada que hacer en ese momento, caminado a la puerta antes de abrir la puerta de la salida Rin siente una mano en la suya, dándose vuelta lentamente viéndolo.

-Se-Sessho-Sesshomaru-sama –Rin se sentía descubierta luego de espiarlo con aquella mujer.

-¿me estas siguiendo? –Él mira su sonrojo abriendo la puerta saliendo caminado, siguiéndola- no me contestaras Rin…

-no… solo entre y lo veo ahora

-mientes…-Rin se detiene, mirándolo sonreírle- dime la verdad…

-es la verdad, además no quería interrumpirlo con su novia –ella ve el auto de él deteniéndose en la puerta.

-sube…- como todo un caballero le abre la puerta para que entrara, para hacer lo mismo después de ella.

Rin al estar dentro del auto, la lluvia dio su paso dejándolos dentro del auto con la lluvia afuera, Sesshomaru seguía igual sentado sin querer manejar el auto, Rin intentaba de todas las formas no hablarle pero era imposible saber ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba con él? Si era su novia no podía confesarse sabiendo que la respuesta sería un "no".

-Rin deja de ignorarme…

-lo siento… y ella es tu novia, es linda –sonriéndole no muy convincente para él, desviando la su mirada a la ventana.

-¿mí novia? ¿Eso crees? –Rin lo miro extrañada de la pregunta.

-si estabas ablando con ella cómodamente… además es una mujer hermosa ¿porque no?

-si es hermosa… pero es más grande que Natsumi, con tantas cirugías se quitó un par de años

-eso no evita que salgas con ella, yo te veia cómodo hablando con ella…

-está casada con cuatro niños, y estaba cómodo hablando con ella porque trabaja para mi padre…

-creo que deberíamos irnos –bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Rin…-acercándose, Rin lo nota alejándose de él quedando atrapada entre la puerta del auto.

-¿q-que haces? –él se acerca besándole una mejilla sonrojándole.

Sesshomaru la ignora besándola repetidamente en la mejilla bajando a su cuello, Rin suspiraba con los besos de Sesshomaru, volviendo a besarla en la mejilla acercándose a sus labios, Rin siente sus labios en los suyos, abrazándolo con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su mejilla sosteniéndolo para que no se separara de ella. Un largo momento seguía el beso apasionado, Sesshomaru se aproximó más acariciándola con su mano la pierna de ella subiendo peligrosamente, Rin vuelve a reaccionar consiente de lo que estaba haciendo desviando la mirada, Sesshomaru seguía besando su cuello.

-Sesshomaru-sama deténganse…-alejándolo con sus manos, en sus hombros.

-¿Qué te sucede? –volviendo a besarla.

-volvamos a casa, está lloviendo demasiado…-Sesshomaru se separa sin antes darle un beso, mordiéndole la parte inferior del labio de ella.

-me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre…

Rin sonríe tomándole la mano antes de que el auto estuviera en marcha, sin apartar la mirada de él en todo el camino.

Rin estaba con Natsumi en la cocina preparando la cena de esa noche, Natsumi la notaba perdida en su cabeza suspirando a cada rato sin prestarle atención a lo que hacía. Rin no hacia otra cosa que pensar en ese momento en el auto de Sesshomaru, de la forma en que la besaba tan apasionadamente que la hacía olvidar de todo lo que sucedió.

-Rin ¿me escuchaste? –pregunto Natsumi, Rin la veia confundida.

-¿Qué? Perdona no escuchaba…

-se nota, volviste y tienes la cabeza en otro lado, al menos me estas escuchando

-te escucho Natsumi ¿Qué me dijiste hace un rato?

-te pregunte si te confesaste con Sesshomaru-sama –Rin no contesta sonrojándose- ¿Qué sucedió?

-bueno él me beso en el auto y fue... algo tan hermoso

-entonces eres su novia, si el amo siente lo mismo ¿Qué les impide estar juntos?

-no sé si soy su novia, no me lo pido y ¿si solo fueron besos sin…? –bajando la cabeza triste de suponer otra cosa respecto al beso.

-pregúntale, está en su estudio ve…

Rin sale de la cocina corriendo, al llegar al estudio ella camina tranquila a la puerta, tocando la puerta, escuchando la voz de él diciéndole que entrara, abriendo la puerta lo ve en su escritorio con unos papeles. Sesshomaru al verla deja todo lo que estaba haciendo, levantándose de su lugar para recibirla con un apasionado beso tomándola por la cintura posesivamente, Rin se sostenía de su pecho siendo abrazada por él.

-hola Rin –entre besos sin querer dejar de besarla.

-Sesshomaru…-intentando separarse de él, a lo que no lograba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sesshomaru tengo algo que preguntarte… -Sesshomaru la dejo de besar pero sin dejar de abrazarla de la cintura.

-dime…

-¿somos novios o solo me usas? No me gustaría escuchar lo último…

-nunca te usaría… eres mi Rin

Rin lo abraza del cuello dándole besos a cada rato, pero Sesshomaru corta con eso tomándola con una mano del mentón besándola con sus ojos entre abiertos mirando su reacción con él, Rin solo tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su beso, sin hacer ponencia ante él ¿cómo se opondría a sus besos? si estaba perdidamente enamorada.

**bueno perdón subí el otro por accidente repitiéndolo dos veces... !que tonta! -_-' **

**la próxima seré mas cuidadosa... !jaja! !pero acá esta! besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Noche inolvidable. **

Una semana más Rin ya estaba trabajando en la universidad siendo recibida por los alumnos que la querían mucho, también se supo de su noviazgo con Sesshomaru, Rin estaba feliz de volver comenzando otra vez sus clases, hablándoles para inspirarlos. Como siempre a la tarde las clases terminaban y ella se quedaba en la entrada esperando a Sesshomaru para que se fueran juntos después de no verse en todo el día, algunos días ellos no podían verse por su trabajo pero de vez en cuando ella lo saludaba desde lejos. En la entrada de la escuela Rin esperaba a Sesshomaru frente de su auto, pasaban varios minutos y él no aparecía creyendo que se atrasaría, soltó un suspiro caminado a la parada de autobús. Al llegar a su casa Rin fue a cambiarse colocándose algo cómodo, una musculosa blanca y una pollera verde obscuro, como no estaba nadie en la casa Rin fue al balcón junto con su violín, sentándose en el barandal del balcón empezando a tocar una canción de amor, mirando cómo se ocultaba el sol en el horizonte.

En la universidad Sesshomaru llego donde se suponía Rin lo esperaría, al no verla supone que se había ido sin él, sabiendo que se retrasó con algunos profesores que le hablaban y no lo dejaban irse. Llegando a la casa, él abre la puerta de la casa escucha la música que provenía de la parte de arriba, en una de las puertaventanas la mira sentada en el barandal dejando de tocar.

-Rin bájate de ese lugar –ella se sorprende dándose vuelta.

-me asustaste… -Sesshomaru la abraza de la cintura dándole besos en el cuello- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-me distraje hablando, pero eso ya no importa

Sesshomaru la seguía besando en el cuello haciéndola poner nerviosa besándola en los labios, cuando siente sus manos tocarla en la panza levantándole la remera subiendo peligrosamente sintiendo su mana tocarla en un pecho, Rin se separa bruscamente de él, acomodándose su remera.

-Rin que… -ella se bajó del barandal sonrojada.

-eh… Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces? pueden venir Natsumi y Jaken-sama

-tienes razón –él se acercó a ella levantándola en brazos- vamos a mi habitación

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Bájame! Sesshomaru –él mira su cara asustada, bajándola.

-no quería asustarte, no era para que te pusieras nerviosa…-ella bajo la cabeza tomándole la mano, abrazándose a su brazo- dime ¿Qué tienes?

-nada solo que… no quiero hacerlo ahora –Sesshomaru le sonríe dándole un beso en la frente.

-descuida no lo haremos…

Ambos bajaron las escaleras tomados de las manos, notando a Natsumi con unas bolsas de compras llenas de comida, Rin se suelta de él ayudando a Natsumi con las bolsas, Sesshomaru al verlas juntas decidió irse a su estudio a trabajar para dejarlas solas.

* * *

En la noche la cena fue tranquila, con algunas risas de parte de todos a excepción de Sesshomaru que permanecía tranquilo, pero se notaba como la miraba a Rin y le sonreía cuando sus miradas se cruzaban haciéndola sonrojar con la mirada de él. Al terminar todo estaba acomodado para terminar con la cena, Rin como aún no tenía sueño acercándose a Sesshomaru tomándole la mano.

-¿quieres ver una película? Es fin de semana y me gustaría

-como quieras… te espero en la sala –Rin asiente dándole un pequeño beso antes de irse a la cocina.

Natsumi estaba acomodando los platos para irse a su casa a descansar, viendo a Rin en la puerta, haciéndola entrar para que terminara rápido hablando un par de cosas, al terminar Natsumi le indica para irse a la casa.

-Natsumi se me olvido me quedar con Sesshomaru…-Natsumi sonrió entendiendo.

-está bien… usa protección –guiñándole un ojo- eres aún muy joven y no estas casada

-¡¿qué cosas dices?!

-te comprendo que te de vergüenza, pero es algo natural… -Rin se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¡no haré tal cosa! Solo estaré viendo una película con él, y llegare tarde a la casa

-se mas especifica –Natsumi saco del refrigerador un pote de helado- ten será un postre delicioso para ustedes dos… pero no se pasen

-gracias…

Sesshomaru la esperaba en el sofá de la sala, Rin entra sentándose al lado siendo abrazada por él, eligiendo la película Rin le ofrece el helado quedándose los dos viéndola, Rin se recostó en su pecho siguiendo con el helado. Era la media noche y la película casi terminaba, Rin estaba cubierta con una manta con los pies arriba del sofá, Sesshomaru estaba sentado con un brazo alrededor de ella.

-es lindo estar así contigo Sesshomaru…

Él la empezó a besar, con un beso apasionado Rin se abrazó en su cuello sentándose en sus piernas, Sesshomaru reaccionaba recostándola en el sofá, acariciando su pierna con su mano, besándola en el cuello para luego volver a besarla en los labios, con su mano libre Sesshomaru le sube la remera dejándola al descubierto solo con su sostén, besándola en el pecho intentándole sacar el sostén con su boca, Rin cerraba los ojos sintiendo su besos.

-Sesshomaru para…

Él no le prestó atención a lo que ella le había dicho siguiendo, subiendo sus manos por su espalda haciéndole que la doblara soltándole el sostén, Rin se detuvo cubriéndose antes de que él se lo sacara.

-no para… vamos a un lugar más privado…

-como desees princesa

Sesshomaru se quitó de arriba de ella dejándole que se sentara en el sofá acomodándose su sostén, Rin tomo su remera acomodándosela, Sesshomaru no le esperaría dejándolo así tomándole en brazos saliendo de la sala dándole besos a cada rato Rin lo abrazaba, llevándola a su habitación. La oscuridad no dejaba ver donde estaba pero no le importó mucho de donde estaban, en tanto este con Sesshomaru a Rin le gustaba donde le haría el amor.

Colocándose arriba de ella le quito la remera rápido, quitándose la camisa él también Rin lo abrazaba tocando con sus manos toda su espalda, viéndole sus brazos musculosos encantándole todo lo que veia de él, Sesshomaru seguía besando su cuello desabrochándole su sostén quitándoselo con rapidez evitando que ella lo detuviera de nuevo. Rin se sonrojo al momento en que Sesshomaru la besaba bajando a sus pechos, acariciándolos con su boca, jugando con ellos con sus manos, con su boca comenzó a lamerla en los pezones, Rin suspiraba su nombre soltando algunos gemidos encorvando la espalda sosteniéndose con sus manos en las sábanas de la cama. Terminado con sus pechos Sesshomaru seguía bajando sacándole su pollera junto con lo que le quedaba, devorando con su boca su vientre, el corazón de Rin latía como loco sintiendo su respiración acelerarse junto con los besos de él que bajaban a su intimidad, cuando siente que le abre las piernas besándola en su intimidad soltando gemidos, Sesshomaru termino de besarla volviendo a su boca.

Sesshomaru empezaba a desprenderse el cinturón sacando sus pantalones, dejándose solo su bóxer, Rin lo abrazaba con fuerza sintiendo como sus manos la recorrían por todo su cuerpo, soltando suspiros que Sesshomaru cubría con sus besos. Rin después de unos cuantos besos no siente sus manos, bajando la mirada con la poca visión que tenía ve que él se sacaba lo último que le quedaba, Rin lo dejo de besar poniéndose de costado para que no la besara, Sesshomaru la miraba extrañado del comportamiento de ella, riéndose besándola en el hombro.

-Rin, hermosa ¿te asusta como te beso? –sonriéndole mientras la besaba.

-no…-ella se cubre la cara con las sabanas- si te digo que me pasa ¿no te reirás?

-te prometo que no me burlare, dime

-nunca…nunca estuve con un hombre así… yo soy virgen –Sesshomaru soltaba una risa con un tono grabe- ¡ves! Sabía que te burlarías, seguro estuviste con verdaderas mujeres no con una niña como yo… -Sesshomaru borra esa sonrisa de su cara cuando la escucha llorar.

-Rin confía en mí no te haré nada, seré cuidadoso –destapándole la cara, limpiarle las lágrimas con su dedo- déjame te sentirás una mujer conmigo

Rin lo abraza dándole besos en la mejilla, Sesshomaru se sacó su bóxer acercándose a un cajón sacando algo que Rin no logro ver sintiéndose nerviosa. Sesshomaru se colocó entre sus piernas abriéndoselas, Rin cerró los ojos, embistiéndola con cuidado haciéndola gritar cundo siente su miembro dentro de ella, moviéndose despacio para que se acostumbrara a él soltando algunas lágrimas del dolor. En la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de ella y algunos de Sesshomaru jadear su nombre en su oído, Rin se acostumbraba a sus movimientos, empezándose a mover más rápido haciéndola gemir su nombre como una loca pidiéndole más, sintiéndose como una mujer completa. Al llegar a su primer clímax Sesshomaru se separa de ella comiéndosela a besos, Rin lo abrazaba besando su frente para acomodarse en la cama, Sesshomaru se acomodado a un costado besándola en el cuello haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sesshomaru ¡basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Él sonríe dejando de besarla, Rin se acomoda en su pecho bostezando, Sesshomaru con sus manos lo acariciaba hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, Sesshomaru la veia con una mano en su cabeza jugando con su cabello dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza.

-descansa hermosa…

Él sonreía viéndola dormir así entre sus brazos, Rin dormía tranquilamente en su pecho con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro que Sesshomaru amaba tanto, dándole un beso en la mejilla viendo como ella se sonrojaba recostándose en la cama quedando dormido junto con ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Te extraño por un día.**

-Rin despierta… -sentándose en la cama, acariciándole la cabeza- ¡Rin despierta es tarde!

-¡¿qué?! ¡Ya desperté! –sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas- Natsumi ¿no crees que es temprano? -Rin mira para los costados viendo la habitación de Sesshomaru.

La habitación de Sesshomaru era la habitación principal de la casa, por lo tanto Rin nunca entro en ella, la habitación era mucho más grandes que las otras con una hermosa vista del jardín en un ventanal con la parte de arriba circular con un sofá debajo de esta, en la pared de lado un armario grande con dos puertas y otro del otro lado de la pared un mueble más petizo con cajones y un espejo grande, mirando a un costado de la cama una puerta que era el baño.

-Rin vuelve…-Natsumi le dejo ropa y unas toallas- báñate y te traje un poco de ropa

-gracias… -Natsumi estaba por salir de la habitación- ¡espera! ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

-se fue temprano, tenía un par de cosas que hacer y salió corriendo sin avisarte pidiéndome a mí que te despertara

-puedes irte… -Natsumi salió de la habitación dejándola sola.

Rin entro al baño a darse una ducha, el baño era precioso de color blanco y durazno con una bañera grande para dos, al frente estaba una ventana dividida en tres partes con unos almohadones blancos en una forma circular, un lava manos con un espejo enorme y dos ventanas rectangulares a los costados. Estando en la tina Rin levantaba los pies, colocando unas sales da baño en la tina que llenaban de burbujas, disfrutando del baño.

* * *

En otro lugar, en una habitación obscura, solo se veia la luz de un velador amarillo. La luz reflejaba un sillón de color crema, donde una mujer de mayor edad, con sus cabellos cortos rubios y unos ojos azules, su boca estaba pintada con un rojo intenso, vistiendo solo con una bata blanca. En una mesa estaba un teléfono negro, que sonaba, la mujer mayor tomo en su manos con unas uñas largas de color rojo, atendiendo con mucho pesar.

-hola ¿Quién habla? –dijo la mujer.

-hola ¿Schubert? –preguntó un hombre del otro lado del teléfono.

-Leonor Schubert ¿Quién habla?

-somos del hospital de sanación mental, llamamos por su hija Sara Schubert

-¿Sara por se supone que está en Tokio? No encerada como una loca…

-necesitamos que la venga a buscar a Tokio, sabemos que usted vive en Europa y queremos que venga por ella

-de acuerdo díganle que su mamá ira por ella…

-como diga Leonor-san…- finalizando la llamada desde Tokio.

-maldito Sesshomaru, le confié a mi hija y…-colgando la llamada con fuerza que la mesa donde estaba se tabaleaba de la fuerza- Sara te sacare de ese lugar y ambas solucionaremos este problema juntas

La madre de Sara no vivía en Japón ella odiaba ese lugar, pero dejo ir a su hija con él por "amor" Sesshomaru no era de su agrado solo acepto el compromiso por el dinero que él tenía, pero luego de esa llamada algo debía hacer con Sesshomaru por traicionar su palabra, no le importaba mucho pero no pasaría por eso del abandono y ella no se daba por vencida sabiendo que su hija tampoco.

* * *

En la casa de Sesshomaru era la tarde, Rin se preocupaba porque él no volvía a la casa, al estar sola en el jardín se quedaba pensando en Sesshomaru y en la noche anterior. Para olvidarse un poco de sus preocupaciones, junto un ramo de flores sonriendo para llevarlos a la habitación de Sesshomaru junto con un florero. Estando en la habitación coloco las flores en una mea de luz recostándose en la cama sintiendo su aroma en las sábanas, extrañándolo demasiado, desde aquella noche Rin no dejaba de pensar en él y cuanto lo amaba.

-Sesshomaru te extraño… -la puerta de la habitación se abre, Rin emocionada pensando que era Sesshomaru se levanta de un tope, viendo que solo era Natsumi- hola creí que eras Sesshomaru

-Rin estas perdidamente enamorada- Natsumi traía un par de cajas cargando- ¿puedes ayudarme?

-sí, lo siento – levantándose de la cama tomando una caja- lo extraño no lo vi en todo el día

-descuida volverá, además nos avisaría si no volviera…

-¿Dónde llevas estas cajas? –Natsumi caminaba deteniéndose, en la última ventana donde estaban las cortinas rojas, a un costado estaba una puerta de madera, ella de un costado oculto de la cortina saca una llave abriéndola.

-las llevaremos al ático

Al abrir la puerta tenía una escalera en espiral de madera con un barandal de hierro, ambas empezaron a subir las escaleras a la parte de arriba, la puerta era idéntica a la del sótano solo que esta estaba un poco más renovada, Natsumi la abre la puerta entrando. El ático era enorme todo de madera pero no tenía ventanas, en uno de los costados estaban zapatos y del otro ropa, estaba lleno de cosas que no se usaban en esa temporada de comienzo del otoño, al final estaba una cama oculta entre todo ese desorden de cosas, Natsumi deja la caja arriba de un mueble que tenía zapatos Rin la imita mirando todo pero era solo la mitad de la casa, de lo otro lado estaba otra puerta cerrada igual que las otras.

-este lugar es menos aterrador que el sótano…

-Sesshomaru reparo este lugar para guardar cosas que no usábamos

-¿Qué hay de otro lado de la puerta? –fijando su mirada en la puerta cerrada.

-están todas las cosas de la casa las tuberías, el tanque de agua todo eso…

-puedo entrar o es peligroso… -Natsumi le toma la mano, abriendo la puerta mostrándole.

Detrás de la puerta solo estaban unos tanques grandes y tuberías por todos lados, el lugar era obscuro y no se podía ver la luz ya que nunca tuvo ese privilegio esa parte de la casa, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

-ves es solo eso, solo que tienes que entrar con una linterna… es demasiado obscuro

-esta casa es muy grande – amabas bajaron otra vez cerrando la puerta, Rin cuando ve por una de las ventanas era de noche.

-cierra las cortinas y preparare la cena, y llamare al amo…

-si…

Rin prendía las luces, cerrando las cortinas del pasillo sin dejar de pensar en él, terminado con todo lo del pasillo, bajando para el comedor. En la cena solo estaban ellos tres, Natsumi había llamado a Sesshomaru que le dijo que volvería a la media noche, Rin comía rápido dejando el plato limpio, siempre le gustaba la comida que Natsumi preparaba desde que era más chica, siempre le recordaba a la comida que preparaba su mamá y Natsumi es su mejor amiga pero también como una madre. Al terminar guardaban todas las cosas en la cocina, Rin estaba pensando mientras veia su reflejo en el agua, Natsumi coloco una mano en su hombro sonriéndole Rin se da vuelta sonriéndole.

-Rin no puedes estar así, me preocupas ya sé que lo extrañas pero…

-no es eso, Sesshomaru está bien y no me preocupa en nada… solo que recordé a mi mamá y lo mucho que la extraño debería ir a visitarla… pero es muy lejos de donde estamos

-si… tu madre era la mujer más maravillosa que conocí yo también la extraño…

-gracias –Natsumi se dio cuenta de la hora, era demasiado tarde.

-ven tienes que dormir… -Rin se detuvo.

-Natsumi no te molesta si me quedo a dormir aquí… me gustaría saludarlo

-si ¡no me molesta que lo esperes!

-gracias iré a buscar mi ropa

Amas fueron a la casa, Rin entro a su cuarto sacando su ropa de dormir junto con ropa que usaría mañana, antes de irse se despide dándole un abrazo de buenas noches a Natsumi. En la casa Rin subía las escaleras, llegando al pasillo iluminado por las luces, caminado a la última habitación con miedo, la casa de noche daba miedo al estar sola y nadie en las demás habitaciones daba su toque de miedo, sobre todo era una casa antigua.

-¡ah! vi demasiadas películas de terror- caminado con los pies temblando.

Llegando a la habitación de Sesshomaru ella entra cerrando la puerta rápidamente, perdiendo la luz cambiándose de ropa, a su ropa de dormir vistiendo una remera corta rosa con unos pantalones cortos celestes, acostándose en la cama mirada la ventana con las estrellas, apagando las luces, cerrando los ojos para quedarse dormida.

* * *

En la media noche el auto de Sesshomaru llego, demasiado cansado al entrar la casa subió las escaleras entrando a su habitación, al entrar prende la luz sorprendiéndose de ver a Rin volviendo a apagar la luz para que no despertara, cambiándose de ropa para dormir, usando un remera blanca y un pantalón largo negro él se sienta en la cama viéndola dormir, acariciándola en la cabeza. Rin sonrió abriendo los ojos viendo a Sesshomaru con la poca luz de la luna, abrazándolo dándole besos a cada rato.

-¡qué bueno que volviste! –Sesshomaru la besa apasionadamente recostándola en la cama, colocándose arriba de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en tu habitación…

-debería, pero quería esperarte te extrañe tanto

Sesshomaru sonríe de lado sabiendo que solo era un día que no estuvo en la casa, pero ella lo extrañaba, pensando que Sara nunca lo había hecho y nunca le decía esa clase de cosas pero eso, le gustaba de Rin eso y entre otras cosas que amaba de ella. Acostándose a su lado, la sostuvo de su cintura dándole un último beso, Rin se acomodó en su pecho volviendo a dormirse entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru estaba agotado quedando dormido apoyando la cabeza en la de ella.

-te amo…- sonriendo al escuchar esa palabra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Ex suegra.**

Era lamañana en el aeropuerto, Leonor la madre de Sara llegaba a Tokio, tomando un taxi con muy mala gana recordando la dirección donde tenía que ir. Al llegar abre la puerta de la casa, caminado por el jardín junto con una valija con desprecio mirando todo, llegando a la entrada principal tocando la puerta de la casa. Natsumi que estaba cerca creía que sería pariente de Sesshomaru para poder entrar de ese modo a la casa, al abrirla su cara cambia al ver a aquella mujer que tanto detestaba al igual que la hija.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Si por no lo sabía, Sara no vive más aquí…- Leonor era igual que su hija nada más que su actitud era peor a comparación de Sara.

-sirvienta, no tienes el digno placer de hablar con alguien de mi categoría –Mirándola de arriba abajo con mucha arrogancia- vengo a hablar con Sesshomaru, llámalo…-entrando a la casa junto con un saco de piel de animal arrojándoselo a Natsumi en la cara, como si fuera la más insignificante basura.

-prefiero a Sara antes que esta mujer…- pensando en voz alta.

-¿Qué haces parada sirvienta? Camina

Natsumi nunca se reducía menos con ella, devolviéndole el saco de la misma forma, subiendo las escaleras, balbuceando varias palabras para decirle en la cara a esa mujer tan despreciable.

* * *

En la habitación de Sesshomaru ambos dormían, completamente desnudos a Sesshomaru nunca se le escapaba Rin. Rin dormía tranquila con todos sus cabellos en la cara, Sesshomaru dormía con su cabeza en sus pechos, abriendo los ojos por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, levantándose mirando a Rin corriéndole los cabellos para despertarla con un dulce beso.

-buenos días Rin –ella abre los ojos sonriendo al verlo.

-hola Sesshomaru…- abrazándolo para besarlo.

El beso se volvía más apasionado arcaizándola en el vientre haciéndole cosquillas, Rin reía entre besos. El momento se acaba la puerta sonaba, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos molesto sin cortar con el beso, decidiendo ignorar a la persona que estaba en la puerta volviendo a sonar, Rin abre los ojos alejando a Sesshomaru de los hombros.

-Sesshomaru ve…

-no me gusta que nos intervengan, ignóralo ya se ira –acercándose para volver a besarla, Rin puso su mano en su boca.

-no, abre la puerta… si no lo haces, no haremos el amor…-Sesshomaru levanta una ceja.

-¿me estas extorsionando? –Rin lo alejo, quitándolo de arriba.

-no, solo ve…

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama colocándose un pantalón marrón junto con una camisa violeta, Rin se quedó en la cama esperando que no sea algo importante. Natsumi se estaba por retirar del lugar cuando la puerta se abre tranquilizándose, Sesshomaru se notaba furioso sabiendo que lo interrumpía o le arruinaba el sueño, sin importar ella suspira llevándole la mala noticia.

-hola Natsumi ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-bueno… vino es mujer odiosa, la madre de Sara y pide hablar con usted

-Leonor esa mujer está aquí –Rin escucha el nombre de la mujer cambiado su cara, tomando una bata levantándose de la cama.

-¡¿Quién rayos es Leonor, Sesshomaru?! –Natsumi se sorprendo de ver a Rin celosa, Sesshomaru se dio vuelta.

-ella es una mujer despreciable, es la madre de Sara… -Rin se tranquilizó tomándole la mano- iré en un minuto… -Natsumi asiente caminado otra vez al salón.

-lo siento no debí salir así –él la abraza de la cintura dándole un pequeño beso para luego salir.

Sesshomaru bajo las escaleras viendo a esa mujer, a él nunca le agrado, sobre todo lo obligo a comprometerse con Sara extorsionándolo en quitarle todo lo que tenía junto con su familia, cumpliendo con su palabra de pedirle matrimonio a Sara, cuando perdía su interés en ella su vida con ella sería su rutina eterna. Teniéndola cara a cara la mujer lo miraba sabiendo muy bien que quería, y era convencerlo de que volviera con Sara, hablar mal de Rin como si fuera una mala persona.

-Sesshomaru que sorpresa verte otra vez…-abrazándolo como si nada.

-no digo lo mismo Leonor-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

-solo vine a verte y queriendo verte como engañas a mi hija con una cualquiera…-Rin desde la parte de arriba escuchaba la conversación, la madre de Sara la vio en la escalera- con que tu mocosa –Rin se dio cuenta que le hablaba- sedujiste a Sesshomaru solo por su dinero, eres la persona que arruino ese perfecto compromiso ¿Cómo duermes por las noches? Si eres una persona despreciable

-¡no le permitiré que hable así de mi amiga! –Natsumi le estaba por dar su merecido siendo detenida por Sesshomaru.

-Natsumi no es asunto tuyo ve con ella… -Rin bajo las escaleras, caminado junto con Natsumi supuestamente al jardín.

-siempre tienes a esa sirvienta, parece un animal salvaje –Sesshomaru frunce el ceño molesto- y al parecer sigues con esa niña… Sara es una mujer preciosa, tienes suerte de que te amé...

-no digo lo mismo, será mejor que se valla señora

-¿me estas echando?

-le pido que se valla

-recuerda lo que te dije Sesshomaru volveré mañana y Sara vendrá conmigo, soluciones este problema como pareja, adiós, espero que dejes de usar a esa mocosa…

Leonor utiliza la llave con la que entro, saliendo de la casa con mucha elegancia y arrogancia, tomando un taxi que estaba en la entrada de la casa esperándola, al subir este de marcha camino a la ciudad.

* * *

En la ciudad Leonor, entra a un hotel de cinco estrellas pidiendo la llave en la recepción, subiendo al último piso entrar a una habitación enorme con un sofá rojo, una hermosa vista de la ciudad, todo estaba decorado con un color durazno, una cama enorme para dos en el medo de la habitación, con un espejo en frente de la cama con una mesita llena de cosas. En la cama estaba otra mujer de espaldas viendo por la ventana, tenía el pelo corto por arriba de los hombros, vistiendo un hermoso vestido Rojo.

-volviste madre…-dijo la mujer en la cama.

-Sara fui a la casa como de dijiste y la mocosa está–Sara se levanta de su cama con su tacones aguja altos del mismo color que el vestido.

-averiguaste si esa mocosa se acuesta con él…

-perdona hija pero no…-Sara cierra los ojos molesta sabiendo que una simple cosa no podía pedirle.

-¡eres una inútil! ¡Es simple! ¡Una sola pregunta no puedes saber! Sabía que no podía confiar en ti…

-hija…-Sara caminaba en el cuarto pensando.

-mañana iremos, esa Rin no se quedara con él… ¡si Sesshomaru no es mío de nadie lo será!

-¿Qué haremos mi querida hija? –sonriendo maliciosamente.

-no lo sé, sea casa tiene sus posibilidades…

-¿quieres conseguir un arma? –Sara se detiene recordando su primer intento.

-no… Sesshomaru no me querrá si mato a una persona…-Sara pensaba en un plan, Sesshomaru no la quería si mataba a alguien, la única forma era volverlo a enamorar- tenemos que alejarla y tengo un plan nosotras no la lastimaremos ni nada por el estilo…

-¿Qué? Quieres que se quede con Sesshomaru… hija definitivamente no heredaste el ingenio de tu madre

-no entiendes nada… lo que digo es, que si Sesshomaru la sigue queriendo nunca se fijara en mí, en cambio si esa mocosa lo deja de amar, él no tendrá otra opción que volver con la mujer correcta

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-déjame a Sesshomaru, esa niña es muy curiosa –su madre frunce el ceño.

-que… ¿Qué voy hacer?

-quédate con la sirvienta –Sara sonreía esperando en poner en marcha su gran plan.

* * *

En la casa Rin estaba dudosa de la visita de esa mañana, preparando la comida para el almuerzo, Natsumi le pido que fuera a respirar aire fresco, viéndola demasiado angustiada, Rin dejo lo que estaba haciendo caminado al jardín para tranquilizarse. Sesshomaru estaba entre los arboles sentado debajo de uno de cerezos, Rin caminando a la casa de Natsumi encontrando a Sesshomaru caminado para sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-¿Qué te está angustiando tanto? –pregunto Sesshomaru, Rin se recostó en su hombro tomando su mano.

-solo me asusto esa mujer, y recordé cuando Sara me ataco…

-no pienses en eso, yo te protegeré –Rin lo beso arrodillándose en el suelo para abrazarlo.

-te amo…-entre besos- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-dime…

-estaba pensando que… bueno me gustaría que tú y yo –sonrojándose de la vergüenza de verlo a los ojos- me gustaría durmiéramos los dos en la mima cama como una pareja

-¿quieres compartir la habitación?

-si… si no te molesta me gustaría…

-me gustaría dormir con mi hermosa novia todas las noches…

-¿no te molesta? Gracias… bueno me ayudarías haciendo espacio y…

Sesshomaru la calla con un apasionado beso, abrazándolo sentándose entre sus piernas despreocupándose de la visita de la madre de Sara, para no prestarle la mayor atención a una tontería como esa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: La última cita como novios.**

En la entrada de la universidad Rin esperaba como de costumbre a Sesshomaru, él se retrasaba bastante aburriéndose de esperarlo. Al pasar cuatro semanas juntos, él la invito a cenar solo ellos dos en una cita romántica, perdiendo las esperanzas de que llegaría para la cena, decidió caminar a la parada de autobús, una mano la sostiene de la cintura sorprendiéndola con un beso, Rin abre los ojos a más no poder recordando que estaban en la universidad empujándolo sonrojada.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Estamos en la escuela! ¿Qué te pasa? –tocándose los labios.

-no escuche que te molestaras…

-me haces sonrojar como un tomate, deja de sorprenderme así

-no prometo nada –tomándola de la mano llevándola al auto.

-¡me muero de hambre! Espero que Natsumi prepare algo delicioso…

-yo pensaba llevarte a cenar…-poniendo el auto en marcha.

-¿Dónde iremos? -En un semáforo le da un dulce beso.

-ya verás…

En la ciudad llegaron a un edificio grande, con ventanas espejadas Rin no entendía donde quería ir Sesshomaru o si en verdad quería una "cena" llegaron al último piso entrando a una habitación enorme con una cama en medio de la habitación, con dos ventanales que daban a la ciudad, a un costado una mesa blanca con un plato de comida para ambos decorando el centro con unas flores.

-es hermoso –Rin se sienta frente de la mesa- ¿porque tanta modestia?

-solo para que te despreocuparas por lo de ayer…

-tienes suerte de que nos quedemos… mañana no tenemos que trabajar…

-por eso te invite

-¿preparaste esto tu solo? –mirando la cena que tendrían, ramen.

-no…les pedí que prepararan todo

La cena fue excelente Rin disfrutaba su momento con Sesshomaru, pero no dejaba de pensar que eso era demasiado extraño, un lugar lujoso, una cena romántica ¿Qué planeaba? Ella pensaba que había hecho algo malo y esa cena solo ablandaba la situación, ella usaba mucho esa técnica con su padrastro cuando hacia una tontería grabe. Sesshomaru la veia con esa cara de duda, suponiendo que sospechaba lo que planeaba hacer, Rin borro esa expresión levantándose de la mesa recostándose en la cómoda cama, imitando esa acción abrazándola, ella coloco su cabeza en su pecho mirando la ciudad.

-creo que debería cambiarme, tengo mucho sueño –levantándose de la cama caminado al baño.

-Rin…-se detiene viéndolo parado frente de ella- puedes sentarte necesito hablarte

-¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esta cena solo era una excusa para decirme algo!

-siéntate –Rin lo obedeció sentándose nerviosa en una silla- Rin…

-¿Qué me dirás? ¿Es malo? Por favor dime que no…

-no es nada malo…Rin…-con un tono de voz suave y serio.

-¿estás seguro? Suenas serio…

-estoy muy seguro…Rin yo quería decirte…

-perdona pero no puedo seguir así, me estas poniendo nerviosa

-Rin déjame terminar…

-supongo que debo tranquilizarme –cerrando los ojos esperando un beso de él, Sesshomaru sonríe arrodillándose besándola, Rin abrió los ojos sonriendo- me siento mejor…

-Rin quiero preguntarte algo muy importante… ¿te casarte conmigo?

Sesshomaru saca de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada de color roja, Rin abrió los ojos a mas no poder cubriéndose la boca con sus manos intentando no llorar, él abrió la cajita viendo un precioso anillo de plata con un diamante en la punta, decorado con tres más pequeños en cada esquina.

-Sesshomaru…

-¿aceptas?

-¡sí! ¡Acepto! ¡Cómo crees que no lo haría! –Rin lloraba de la alegría de poder ver es lujoso anillo, siendo colocado con tal delicadeza- es hermoso –viendo su mano con su anillo, pero algo se cruzó en su mente- ¡¿acaso estás loco?!

-¿Qué?

-si solo llevamos cuatro semanas saliendo y ¿me pides matrimonio? ¿Te volviste loco?

-si quieres devuélvemelo y te lo daré cuando estés preparada…-tomando su mano, Rin se la saca bruscamente.

-¡no quiero! Si quiero casarme contigo… no quiero que te arrepientas y me rompas el corazón

-no estoy arrepentido…

Rin lo abrazo con fuerza llorando de la alegría, Sesshomaru la toma del mentón besándola apasionadamente recostándola en la cama, susurrándole en el oído cuanto la amaba.

* * *

En la casa Natsumi se quedó a cargo de las tareas de Rin, esperando a que fuera de mañana para tener a Rin de vuelta, Jaken estaba ayudándola a limpiar la casa ordenando todo para cuando volvieran ellos dos. En la entrada el interfono sonaba, Natsumi se acerca a la ventana viendo que en la entrada estaba un auto común de color negro, ella fue al teléfono para ver quién era sus invitados.

-¿hola?

-¡ah! La sirvienta…-Natsumi del otro lado se le sobresalía una vena de la rabia- ábrenos queremos hablar con Sesshomaru según lo acordado…

-lo siento pero él no está aquí

-abre la puerta es momento de entrar, y no veo que me abras la puerta…

-no puedo, no dejo pasar a nadie sin autorización de Sesshomaru-sama

-llámalo no volveré mañana…-Natsumi no sabía cómo sacarse del medio a esa mujer, no se iría, tapo la parte de abajo del teléfono con la mano, mirando a Jaken.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? Esa mujer no se ira y dejarla entrar no es una opción

-llama al amo Sesshomaru nos dirá que hacer –Natsumi sale dándole el teléfono a Jaken.

Entrando al estudio marca el número de celular de Sesshomaru, suplicando que contestara, pero sus intentos eran en vano solo lograba llegar a la contestadora, quedándose sin opciones para echarlas de la entrada. Volviendo con Jaken Natsumi toma el teléfono volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar, Jaken no entendía porque lo hacía.

-¿Qué haces Natsumi?

-se irán si las ignoramos, el amo esta con Rin y estoy segura que no contestara…

-creo que tienes razón esas mujeres se irán pronto…- ambos miraban por la ventana con la poca visión que tenían del auto gracias a las luces de la parte de afuera.

* * *

Dentro del auto de las mujeres ven que las ignoraban, Sara al lado de ella estaba con los ojos rojos de esperar, su madre frunce el ceño al notar que ellos intentaban alejarlas de Sesshomaru. Sara no podía esperar, estaba impaciente por hacer el plan que funcionara pero Sesshomaru se les adelanto ignorándolas a las dos, la madre de Sara retrocedió el auto estacionando en una parte donde no las vieran, si él no estaba ellas lo esperarían a que volvieran.

-¿Dónde quieres llegar Sara?

-ya verás madre, solo tenemos que esperarlos…

-¿Cómo sabes que esta con ella?

-es muy fácil, a Sesshomaru le atraía esa niña desde que la vio… te explicare…

**Recuerdo…**

Sara caminaba por el pasillo saliendo de su habitación viendo a Sesshomaru que caminaba muy pensativo, ella se acerca a él besándolo tomándolo de la camisa para luego llevarlo a su habitación, recostándolo en la cama dejándolo a él arriba de ella besándola, desprendiéndole la camisa que traía para trabajar Sesshomaru seguía besándola sin oponerse siguiéndole el juego.

-Rin… -dijo él en un susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-me voy deberías saber que tengo que trabajar… - perdiéndose la camisa saliendo más que frisos de la habitación.

Bajo por las escaleras, viéndola colocar los platos en la masa, junto con esas flores que perfumaban toda la casa, Sara lo seguía sin entender su repentino enojo espiándolo. Sesshomaru se acerca a ella, pero Rin no lo había notado chocando con él tirando unos platos que traía en las manos.

-no… perdóneme se lo pagare se lo prometo –Rin se inclina para recoger los pedazos de plato rotos.

-es solo una baratija déjala – tomándole una mano para levantarla.

-soy tan torpe perdóneme…

Rin se retiró con sus mejillas sonrojadas, entrando a la cocina Natsumi se reía otra vez sabiendo que su amo estaba debajo para desayunar, Rin tomo una escoba y fue a recoger los pedazos rotos.

Sara bajo caminado superiormente al lado de Rin empujándola al suelo, Rin no protesto en ningún momento solo callo sabiendo que en esa pelea no ganaría, Sesshomaru la defendería, obviamente por ser su prometida.

-¿no sabes hacer nada bien? –Sara seguí parada mirándola con odio.

-perdón…

-no te funcionara torpe…-Sara se fue sin notar que Sesshomaru escuchara las cosas que le decía.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-solo tenemos que esperar madre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Primera pelea.**

Era una mañana fría a casusa del otoño, Rin se cubría con las sábanas temblando del frio abrazándose a Sesshomaru que dormía como si nada, ella temblaba sitiando el frio en todo su cuerpo al estar completamente desnuda, colocando su cabeza en su pecho mirando el anillo en su dedo, acercándose a él besándolo en la mejilla que estaba fría.

-Sesshomaru, mi amor despierta –Sesshomaru se cubrió con las sábanas ignorándola.

-no molestes Rin es muy temprano…

-estas frio ponte algo te enfermaras –destapándole la casa, estaba molesto.

-Rin es temprano abrígate tu… -ella cambio su cara levantándose de la cama, él la había lastimado con ese tono de molestia.

-no quiera molestarte, me preocupas –Sesshomaru se sienta en la cama viéndola triste, juntar su ropa vistiéndose, cuando termino de vestirse volvió a la cama junto con él, dándole la espalda.

-Rin…

-¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para hablarte…-cubriéndose la cara.

-Rin perdona… -ella seguía de igual forma sin verlo- te amo Rin

-¿no es extraño? –Se dio vuelta abrazándolo- estamos comprometidos y es nuestra primer pelea

-¿quiere desayunar? Y volveremos a casa

-si tengo mucha hambre…

-no deberías comer más de lo habitual Rin…-ella sonríe dándole un beso.

-no puedo evitarlo Sesshomaru…

-te amo hermosa…

-yo más, te amo mucho –Riéndose abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Rin se levanta de la cama caminado a buscar sus zapatos, mientas Sesshomaru se ponía la ropa Rin no podía dejar de ver su hermoso anillo de compromiso y las ansias que tenía por mostrárselo a Natsumi.

* * *

Natsumi y Jaken en el salón principal miraban a cada rato por la ventana para ver si volvían, pero nada y eses mujeres seguían cerca sin poder salir de la casa, lidiando con quedarse en ese lugar. Todo el día pasaba lento, demasiado, sin poder saber cuándo volverían o si corrían peligro con esas dos mujeres afuera. Natsumi prendía las luces de la casa llegando la noche, el teléfono sonaba y ve el auto de Sesshomaru en la entrada, tranquilizándose abriéndoles las puertas para que entraran caminado a la entrada. Rin salió del auto corriendo a abrazarla con mucha fuerza, Sesshomaru baja viéndolas abrazadas saludando a Natsumi que la abrazaban.

-Rin, pareces que no me viste en años, solo paso un día –Rin se separa de ella.

-¡lo siento! ¡Es que te extrañe mucho amiga! –Natsumi reía contenta, cuando nota el anillo que Rin traía en el dedo.

-no lo puedo ¡creer! Rin –levantándole la mano viendo el hermoso anillo, con un diamante en medio- al fin elegiste a alguien que en verdad amas Sesshomaru

-Natsumi…-dijo él como regaño, Rin sonreía caminado adentro de la casa para saludar a Jaken, ellos dos se quedaron afuera- dime ¿qué sucedió?

-no quería preocupar a Rin, pero Leonor vino a molestar queriendo hablar con usted

-entiendo

-no estoy muy segura de que estén cerca pero te aseguro que no se han ido…

-llama a Rin vallase junto con Jaken yo arreglare todo esto –subiendo las escaleras, entrando a la casa.

Rin estaba en el comedor, junto con Jaken que seguía sin creer que su amo, ame tanto a Rin para casarse tan pronto, Rin no podía dejar de hablarle de cual feliz era de su boda. En la puerta ella ve a Sesshomaru hablar muy serio con Natsumi que estaba igual de seria pero no sabía de qué hablaban acercándose.

-quiero que Rin se valla, no puede estar aquí

-pero no puedes alejarla no va hacerlo

-tienes que… convénsela de cualquier cosa y hazlo ahora no quiero que este

-¿quieres mentirle solo para que se valla? –dudando de lo que le pedía su amo.

-no quiero que…- Rin lloraba escuchando la conversación, tirando un florero haciéndose notar sorprendiendo a los dos.

-lo sabía ¡lo sabía! ¡Te arrepientes de pedirme matrimonio! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres un idiota! –Rin baja la vista llorando, sintiendo las manos de él en sus brazos separándose de él bruscamente, corriendo a su cuarto.

-Rin vuelve –siguiéndola llegando a su habitación, intentando abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada- ábreme la puerta

-¡no!

-Rin es un mal entendido ¡abre la maldita puerta! –Rin dudaba de querer abrirle mirando su anillo.

-¡no! ¡Vete! Eres un mentiroso…

-Rin quiera que te fueras porque Sara quiere hablar conmigo si no nos seguirán molestando, no quiero que corras peligro de nuevo…-ella veia la puerta desde la cama donde lloraba- nunca te mentiría con algo tan serio como esto

Rin seguía mirando la puerta sacándose las lágrimas de su rostro, abriendo la puerta abrazándolo Sesshomaru le corresponde el abrazo dándole besos en la cabeza como una niña, Rin lloraba sin poder contenerse, él intentaba todo para tranquilizarla dándole besos en la frente bajando para besarla en los labios calmándola, Rin estaba muy sensible creyendo que la dejaría después de pedirle que se casaran.

-perdóname por llamarte idiota… y decirte que te odio –apoyando su cabeza en su pecho sosteniéndose con sus manos de su camisa.

-tienes frio, cambiarte…-ella asiente con su cabeza, caminado a la habitación.

Rin se saca el vestido quedando en ropa interior temblando con el frio, Sesshomaru de atrás la abraza besándola en el cuello acariciándola, subiendo a su sostén desprendiéndoselo levantándola en brazos besándola en los labios.

-ah Sesshomaru recuera que… ¡ah!

-tranquila será rápido…

-no basta, me haces cosquillas -separándose abrochándose otra vez su sostén- vendrán esas mujeres será mejor que me valla…

-¿quieres dejarme así? –Rin sentía un bulto en sus pantalones riéndose.

-tú mismo lo buscaste –dándole un beso para buscar su ropa.

* * *

Natsumi estaba en le entrada con sus manos juntas nerviosa viendo por la ventana, estaba tardando demasiado Sesshomaru con Rin pensando que correría peligro con ellas dos, sus preocupaciones eran peores cuando ve el auto entrar estacionado en la entrada de la casa, abriendo la puerta de la casa entrando ambas mujeres. La madre de Sara estaba con un gesto de odio, vistiendo un vestido negro con mangas largas y un escote en V, unos zapatos negros simples y un sombrero del mismo color que no dejaba ver su cabello con unas plumas bordo con una boa de piel entrelazada con sus manos.

-al fin pudimos entrar –mirando a Natsumi confundida sin ver a Sara- sirvienta dinos ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

-sirvienta…-una vena le sobre salía a Natsumi cuando escuchaba a esa mujer- espera acaso dijiste…

-Sara entra querida…- mirándola con superioridad.

-que gusto verte Natsumi – dijo Sara entrando a la casa con un vestido ajustado a todo su cuerpo de color rojo, con unas pantimedias negras que cubrían sus piernas usando unos zapatos negros con cerrados con rojo en la parte de abajo notándose con los tacones aguja que tenía.

-Sara, pero se supone que…

-¿que no saldría? pero sí que eres tonta…-pegándole palmadita en el hombro como si fuera un trapo sucio- solo venimos a despedirnos de mi Sesshomaru y nos iremos…

Natsumi estaba confundida con su cambio de cabello pero su actitud era un poco más amable, Sara veia su expresión de confusión estando de acuerdo que su actuación estaba saliendo a la perfección, no decía lo mismo de su madre pero ella tenía que estar en el plan para que nada saliera mal. Ella sonríe al ver a Sesshomaru bajar las escaleras solo que eso nuca lo planeo pero de una u otra forma su plan saldría a la perfección con Rin en la casa rondando por el pasillo de arriba sabiendo todo lo que pasaba en la casa, sobre todo que Rin no se iría sin uno de los sirvientes de Sesshomaru.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Despedida silenciosa.**

Rin terminaba de cambiarse de ropa colocándose algo más abrigador, vistiendo unos pantalones de jeans y una remera de color rojo junto con una campera verde manzana, usando unas botas de color marrón debajo de las rodillas. Sesshomaru estaba recostado en la cama esperando a que Rin se terminara de cambiar en el baño para que no la distraiga mientras se cambiaba, Rin al salir del baño lo ve recostado riéndose.

-tardas demasiado…- dijo él levantándose de la cama- no te iras, esas mujeres llegaron hace un minuto…

-¿me quedo? –quedándose en el marco de la puerta.

-quédate en la habitación y no salgas por ninguna razón… si sucede algo cierra la puerta –acercándose a ella dándole un beso antes de salir por la puerta, dejando a Rin sola en la habitación.

Al llegar a las escaleras ve a Sara que le sonreía, bajando hasta donde estaban ellos mirándola con esa expresión fría como solía serlo, Sara sonreía esperando el plan que funcionara a la perfección. Natsumi que estaba al lado de su amo lo mira serio preguntándose ¿dónde estaba Rin? Cuando la vos de él la distrae de su preocupación.

-Natsumi ve con Leonor-san a la sala, si ves a Jaken dile que valla contigo

-si amo –Leonor caminaba a la sala, Natsumi suelta un suspiro caminado vagamente para no llegar más a ese sitio con esa mujer que envenenaba a toda persona que se le cruzaba en el camino.

Notando que ellas dos se fueron quitándolas del camino para que no interrumpieran en sus asuntos, si se quedaban confundirían todo y terminaría peor que la últimas vez que vio a esa mujer, centra su atención en Sara que estaba de igual forma sin cambiar la suma expresión.

-camina iremos al estudio para poder hablar –comenzando a caminar a su estudio.

-si no te molesta quisiera ir a mi antigua habitación, olvide un par de cosas cuando me fui…- Sesshomaru se da vuelta cumpliendo con su petición solo para no tener problemas con ella.

* * *

Rin caminaba de un lado al otro estando nerviosa de lo que podría pasar, cuando siente unos pasos en el pasillo, acercándose a la puerta que estaba cerrada, entreabriéndola vio a Sesshomaru caminar con Sara a una habitación, al notar que no estaba nadie sale de la habitación caminado de puntitas de pies a donde estaban ellos, intentando escuchar con una oreja en la puerta.

Sesshomaru al estar solo con Sara, ella se sienta en la cama cerrando los ojos un minuto para luego abrirlos con mucha seguridad en la mirada de lo que tenía que hacer, Sesshomaru se hartaba de que ella solo venía a molestar a su casa para estar en silencio todo el tiempo.

-Sara dime ¿para qué viniste a mi casa? Fui demasiado amble para no meterte en prisión

-solo quería venir a despedirme de ti…-él seguía mirándola con una mirada fría- volveré a casa y me iré de Japón

-molestaste todo el tiempo para venir a decirme ¿esto?

-no solo quería pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento, estaba dominada por los celos y reaccione así con Rin

-que disculpas después de atacarla… ¿algo más?

-¿puedo pedirte solo una cosa?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pensado que quería dinero solo para irse.

-necesito solo un poco de dinero para irme del país y mi madre gasto todo lo que teníamos… cuando pueda te lo devolveré

-no necesito que me lo devuelvas –colocándose de pie él saca de su bolsillo una chequera, sacando de un cajón una lapicera firmando el cheque- ten espero que se vallan lejos…

-que buenos deseos –tomando el cheque, en eso pone en marcha su plan fingiendo caerse con sus tacos arriba de él.

* * *

En la parte de afuera Rin escuchaba la conversación que no era muy larga pero algo la dejo con dudas, de pronto todo era silencioso en la habitación invadiéndola la curiosidad por ver. Entreabriendo la puerta Rin se asoma viendo algo que la deja atónita, Sesshomaru y Sara, besándose, Rin abre los ojos a más no poder cristalizándolos con sus lágrimas, ella no veia que se opusiera al beso de Sara. Rin vio lo suficiente para alejarse del lugar antes de ver otra cosa, caminado a su habitación sentándose en la cama pensando, mirando otra vez su anillo quitándoselo dejándolo en la almohada de Sesshomaru.

-¿Cómo pude llegar tan lejos? Él la ama yo solo me interpuse en su vida echando a perder su matrimonio… no puedo estar aquí sí tú Sesshomaru estás enamorado de otra persona

Rin sacando debajo de su cama las valijas con las que llego a la casa, por suerte de ella no las había guardado en el ático, sacando toda su ropa del armario guardándola lo más rápido posible llorando sobre toda la ropa que guardaba. Terminado de guardarla, no le tardo mucho, sacando de su mesita del luz un sobre con la paga de su dos trabajos lo suficiente para ella. Abriendo la puerta de la habitación Rin camina en punta de pie cargando sus dos valijas para no hacer ruido, bajando por las escaleras ella no ve a nadie, escuchando una discusión que provenía de la sala sonriendo antes de salir por la puerta, corriendo a la entrada, abriendo la puerta del servicio, al salir cierra otra vez la puerta tirando la llave al jardín.

-los extrañare… pero no puedo quedarme si le arruino la vida a la persona que amo

Rin suspiro mirando a la calle toda oscura, corriendo a la parada de autobús para que sus recuerdos le opriman el corazón evitando que se fuera, llegando a la parada ve un autobús parado que estaba subiendo a tres personas, ella sube al último cargando las valijas en manos.

-buenas noches señorita ¿A dónde se dirige? –preguntó el hombre que conducía.

-al aeropuerto por favor…-dándole unas monedas.

Rin se sentó en el primer asiento del autobús mirando que estaba en marcha, llorando al mirar la ventana y la noche que ocultaba todo con su oscuridad.

* * *

En la habitación donde estaban Sesshomaru y Sara, él la mataría en cualquier minuto conteniéndose, alejándola a cada rato, Sara después de su "caída" se abrazó a su cuello besándolo, abrazándolo a cada rato perdiendo el control de sus sentimientos respecto a él queriendo volver a besarlo pero él se lo impedía.

-¡Sara! –Sesshomaru estaba molesto sentándola en la cama- que te quede claro que no me interesas más… Rin es la mujer que amo y no lo cambiaras…

-pero…

-si sigues escuchando a tu madre o tu obsesión por mí, no llegaras a nada… mejor vete aprovecha el dinero que te di para irte –caminado a la puerta indicándole que la siguiera.

-no necesito tu compasión… tu ganas me iré pero antes quisiera saber ¿Qué ves en esa niña que no lo tenga yo? –siguiéndolo al salón principal.

-no lo entenderías…

-eres igual, sin querer dar explicaciones

Sesshomaru entra a la sala indicándole a Leonor que se valla de una buena vez, la mujer se levanta pasando al lado de él con expresión de odio en todo lo que demostraba, llevándola en donde estaba Sara en la entrada.

-fue un gusto verte Sesshomaru…-dándole la mano en señal de saludo- la próxima vez que nos veamos no será agradable –Sara lo miraba con deprecio después de ese beso se dio cuenta de muchas cosas

-lo mismo digo…

-que gracioso –dándose vuelta saludando con su mano- chau, chau a todos –caminado al auto.

Su madre la sigue quedando confundida del plan de Sara, subiendo al auto con la expresión de confusión en su rostro. Sara sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, si bien su plan de besarlo y volver a enamorarlo no resulto se dio cuenta de las cosa sabiendo que no podía estar enamorada de su peor enemigo de ahora en adelante, poniendo el auto en marcha alejándose del lugar.

-podrías decirme lo de hace un rato…- pregunta su madre a Sara que conducía lejos del lugar.

-no hace falta responder madre… ya lo viste con tus propios ojos –sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¿te rindes? Al parecer te gano una mocosa… eres igual a tu padre, una perdedora…

-no, no… tú lo serás, no podía estar enamorada de mi peor enemigo…

-¿Dónde iremos?

-tú te iras yo me quedare en Tokio… -Sara toma el cheque dándoselo a su madre.

-como quieras… que gran plan…

* * *

Sesshomaru sentía paz otra vez de saber que esa mujer se fue de su vida para siempre, sus dos sirvientes que estaban en la sala escucharon un poco de la extraña conversación de Sara con su amo, ellos se aproximaron mirándolo tranquilo, con su vista en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer amo? –pregunta Jaken que estaba parado al lado de él.

-no volverá a molestar… -Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar a su estudio- Natsumi, dile a Rin que valla al estudio…está en la habitación

Natsumi asiente con la cabeza, ella camina a la habitación donde estaba Rin, al llegar Natsumi toca la puerta sin obtener respuesta de ella, suponiendo que podría creer que podría ser una de las mujeres que vinieron, Natsumi abre la puerta entrando a la habitación.

* * *

En otra parte lejos de la casa, para aclarar en el aeropuerto Rin esperaba su vuelo que salía en un minuto para irse de Japón. Rin estaba decidida a volver a su casa, en Francia, donde su padrastro vivía, sabiendo que es inesperado que volviera pero tenía que hacerlo después de ver a Sesshomaru que todavía amaba a Sara y que ella solo fue la persona que los separo.

-por favor pasajeros, favor de abordar el vuelo a Francia…

Rin levanta la vista tomando sus dos valijas caminado a donde podía abordar, entrado a un pasillo enorme iluminado con las luces, notado a varias personas viajar con ella. Al subir en el avión ella tenía la primera clase buscando su asiento que era individual solo para ella, Rin al sentarse en su asiento cómodo de color blanco, Rin se acomoda para dormirse pensado en Sesshomaru pero no podía dejar de pensar que arruino todo cuando llego a la casa, quedándose dormida antes de que el avión despegara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: En casa.**

Sesshomaru acomodaba los papeles de su trabajo cuando Natsumi entra corriendo al estudio sin preguntarle, se notaba asustada y agitada, Sesshomaru deja lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarla sentándola en una silla, dándole un vaso de agua que tenía en su escritorio, haciéndola recuperar el aliento.

-Natsumi ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunta él mirándola agitada.

-Rin… Rin se ha ido –Sesshomaru al escucharla cambia su cara- entre a su habitación encontrando esto en la almohada de usted –dándole el anillo de compromiso que le había dado.

-Rin…

-busque en su armario su ropa no estaba, su valijas desaparecieron, nada de lo que estaba en la habitación que fuera de Rin no está…

-búsquenla…

Natsumi sale del estudio buscando en toda la parte de arriba, Sesshomaru encuentra a Jaken en la sala ordenando buscar a Rin en el jardín, obedeciendo a la orden de Sesshomaru extrañado de la extraña petición de su amo. Sesshomaru buscaba algún rastro que pudiera haber dejado, con el anillo de ella en su mano apretándolo con fuerza de no encontrar nada, Jaken entra en la habitación donde estaba su amo mostrándole la llave de la casa que tenía ella.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste? –tomando la llave en la mano.

-la encontré en la entrada, tirada en el suelo…-Natsumi entra a la habitación, llorando.

-Rin se fue…-lloraba de la repentina desaparición y de que se fuera sin decir nada- Rin no es así ¿Por qué se fue? -Sesshomaru solo se quedó parado sin poder creer que Rin huyera y que terminara con el compromiso.

* * *

Los rayos del sol daban en su cara obligándola a despertar de su largo sueño, Rin despertó mirando por la ventana como llegaba donde quería estar, en su antigua casa, bajándose del autobús que la traía dejándola cerca del pueblo. El pueblo donde Rin vivía anteriormente, era un pueblo real mente hermoso, con canales en algunos lugares cruzando por unos puentes de piedras con plantas en los costados del rio donde pasaba el agua, las casas tenían un hermoso estilo antiguo con colores vivos que las destacaban, todo el pueblo se podía recorrer a pie ya que no era tan grande y donde trabajaba los gente eran cansas grandes mucho más que las casas comunes. Rin recorría las calles de piedra llegando casi al final del pueblo, un camino de piedra con las casa en la parte de afuera decorada con flores hermosas que a Rin le encantaba dibujarlas cuando tenía dieciséis, deteniéndose en una casa de dos niveles con una ventana de madera redondeada en la parte de arriba, con una maceta de madera llena de flores debajo, subiendo tres escalones hasta la puerta de madera suspirando antes de tocarla. Un hombre sale de la casa sorprendiéndose de verla, el hombre era alto con cabello azulado con unas cuantas canas con unos ojos verdes, vistiendo una camisa celeste y unos pantalones negros.

-Rin…-ella suelta las valijas abrazándolo, él le daba besos en la cabeza tiernamente- te extrañaba mi niña…

-papá ya no soy una niña…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que volverías a Japón para comenzar una vida –Rin se sacaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-es una larga historia papá – el padre de Rin toma sus valijas entrando a la casa.

Al entrar las paredes eran con colores cálidos haciéndola sentir cómoda con un color amarillo suave, en la entrada se podía ver unos asientos de color blanco con una alfombra en medio y la escalera de madera que subía al segundo piso donde estaban solo tres habitaciones chicas, la sala estaba ubicada en la parte de abajo justo debajo de la escalera estaba un sofá blanco con unos almohadones de color durazno, al frente del sofá estaba un televisor arriba de un mueble con dos cajones debajo. En la última habitación de la casa estaba la cocina que se parecía con la de la casa de Sesshomaru solo que tenía el comedor en el mismo lugar, una mesa de madera y las sillas del mismo, la cocina era el lugar donde tenía una puertaventana donde esta una terraza con una planta colgando del barandal dando su vista al canal donde el agua pasaba y al frente las otras casa.

Rin subía las escaleras, pasando por el corto pasillo de madera entrando a la primera habitación, mejor dicho su antigua habitación. La habitación de Rin no era tan grande de un color durazno, con una cama en medio aun con sus antiguas sábanas blancas con flores rosas arriba de la cama estaban algunas fotos colgadas en la pared de su madre y su padrastro cuando era más chica, en su mesita del luz tenía tres de ella y Natsumi, un mueble pequeño ubicado en una esquina con un espejo y silla de madera donde estaba cerca de una ventana que daba al canal de agua.

-espero que te agrade…- menciono su padre- desde que te fuiste conserve tu habitación como estaba hija

-papá gracias…- abrazándolo como una niña.

-desempaca, puedes dormir yo te llamare cuando este el almuerzo –Rin asiente con su cabeza.

Su padrastro sale de su habitación dejándola sola, Rin al sentirse sola recostándose en la cama mirando el techo de madera, dándose vuelta pensando en Sesshomaru arrepintiéndose por haber escapado, pero feliz de estar con su padre, todo era un desastre en su mente pero no podía quedarse en esa casa si Sesshomaru no la quería.

-Sesshomaru te extraño tanto… perdóname pero lo hice por ti…-mirando la ventana quedándose profundamente dormida.

* * *

En Tokio era de noche Sesshomaru todo el día se la pasaba buscando a Rin sin saber dónde podría estar, Natsumi lo miraba preocupada sin saber cómo podía ayudar Jaken estaba ayudando con un par de llamadas cuando uno de los policías que contrataron para buscar a Rin, Jaken al escuchar la noticia de donde estaba Rin se sorprende corriendo a la sala donde estaba Sesshomaru, Natsumi al ver a Jaken correr a ver a su amo.

-Jaken no deberías correr –dijo Sesshomaru que estaba en el sofá con los ojos cerrados- ¿Qué quieres?

-amo me informaron que vieron a Rin el día de ayer –Sesshomaru se levanta del sofá mirándolo- estaba en el aeropuerto de Tokio, dicen que la vieron subir en el avión que viajaba a Francia

-¿Rin volvió a su casa? –dijo Natsumi sorprendía.

-¿sabes dónde vivía Rin, Natsumi? –ella se ponía a pensar sabiendo con exactitud donde vivía.

-si es en Francia en un pueblo al oeste

-empaque mis cosas, no dejare que Rin se valla sin darme una explicación…

-¿quieres ir hasta Francia solo por una explicación? –él se levanta del sofá molesto caminando a su habitación seguido de Natsumi- ¡que romántico! solo quieres ir a buscarla

-Natsumi…

-que tiene de malo mostrarte tan romántico con ella, solo para irla a buscar hasta el fin del mundo -pegándole una palmadita en la espalda, Sesshomaru la miraba con una gotita en su cabeza- ¡ah! Rin volverá contigo de un salto cuando la sorprendas…

-Natsumi… quiero que en tu tiempo libre no veas tantas telenovelas, ya se está viendo el resultado

-¡solo exageras! Bueno empacare mis cosas y le diré a Jaken que empaque las suyas señor

-¿empacaras? Piensas ira conmigo…

-¡por supuesto! Es mi amiga… además necesitas el consejo de una mujer y ¿Cómo la encontraras si ni siquiera sabes dónde vive? –Sesshomaru la miraba suspirando.

-¿sabes dónde vive exactamente?

-¡no! Pero preguntaremos conozco el apellido de su padrastro…

-alista tus cosas… Jaken quedara a cargo

-¡con mucho gusto! Juntare mi dinero…

Sesshomaru la miraba como sabiendo que era la única persona en la que podía confiar en ese momento.

* * *

El padre de Rin entra a la habitación despertándola con el almuerzo de ella en una bandeja, Rin despierta de su largo sueño sonriéndole de verlo, sentándose en su cama acomodándose el cabello, su padre le da una flor a Rin levantándole el ánimo después de soñar con Sesshomaru y de pensar que cometió un terrible error.

-gracias papá –su padre de sienta en la cama.

-deberías desempacar Rin… y cámbiate de ropa después de un largo viaje…

-si…-comiendo su comida sin ánimos.

-¿Por qué viniste aquí? La última vez estabas tan ansiosa que no veías la hora de irte a Tokio

-es que… es una larga historia, no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas…

-tengo todo el tiempo del mundo mi niña…

Rin comenzó a contarle todo con lujo de detalles sobre todo lo que sucedió con Sara y lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de Sesshomaru, su padre comprendía todo lo que ella le contaba pero estaba realmente decepcionado de la última parte de la historia abrazándola al verla llorar. Rin comprendía su decepción ya que huyo de la casa dejando a todos los que la querían preocupados por su seguridad, sin dejar una nota o aclarar sus dudas.

-me arrepiento mucho papá… nunca quise irme pero no podía tolerar que ella se quedara con él –llorando al recordarlo- debes estar decepcionado…

-Rin no estoy decepcionado llámalo y discúlpate con ellos…

-tienes razón lo llamare ahora…-buscando su celular, su padre la detiene.

-no creo que dabas hacerlo ahora… cuando estés lista con las palabras adecuadas para disculparte

-bueno –abrazándolo comiendo la deliciosa comida con ánimos- ¡esta deliciosa!

-gracias hija…

-podrías traerme un poco más tengo mucha hambre

-¿desde cuando tienes mucha hambre?

Rin se encogió de hombros, su padre se levanta de la cama dándole un beso en la frente para traerle un poco del almuerzo, al volver su padre le contaba varias cosas después de irse a Tokio, haciéndola reír levantándole el ánimo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Alguien especial en mi infancia.**

En la universidad Sesshomaru hablaba con el director de la escuela, hablándole de lo que tenía que hacer, inventando una excusa para poder ir a buscar a Rin. El director acepto su propuesta, pero antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera salir le pregunto por Rin y por qué no venía a sus clases, el inventando que estaba enferma, a Sesshomaru no le gustaba mentir sobre todo con algo como su trabajo, Rin le debería todo lo que hacía por ella. Saliendo de la escuela Natsumi lo esperaba en la entrada para entregarle los boletos de avión que solo durarían una semana y tendrían que volver con Rin en ese momento.

Al volver a la casa Jaken lo recibe, informándole que sus valijas estaban listas para irse Natsumi busca en su casa las valijas colocándolas junto de las de su amo ansiosa por volver a ver a Rin. Sesshomaru antes de irse, y ordenarle a sus dos sirvientes que estuvieran todo listo, entra al estudio buscando el anillo que Rin le dejo antes de irse, molestándose de la estupidez que cometió Rin. Antes de subir al auto Sesshomaru deja todo a Jaken confiándole algo importante, su casa, Jaken hace una reverencia dejándolo tranquilo, antes de subir al auto para irse al aeropuerto.

* * *

Por la tarde Rin miraba por la ventana el atardecer recordando cuando lo hacía en la casa desde el balcón, recordándolo ese color del solo de sus ojos que la dejaban sin palabras, Rin para tranquilizarse un poco toma su violín en manos intentando tocar una canción pero nada le salía, Rin intento volver a intentarlo comenzando a tocar con el mismo resultado, rindiéndose con su viejo amigo Rin intenta algo diferente, dibujar, sacando un cuaderno grande de dibujo mira el rio y las casa decidido pintar con los pinceles viejos que tenía que nuca los cambiaba.

-muy bien…- estirando las manos- es hora

Rin empezaba haciendo trazos con el pincel, haciendo algo mal arruinado el dibujo intentaba arreglarlo pero solo empeoraba las cosa deteniéndose antes de acercarse a la hoja, Rin lloraba su mente estaba en blanco toda esa alegría que tenia se había ido o mejor dicho se quedó en Tokio con su verdadero motivo para ser feliz. Rin ya no demostraba esa alegría, toda su alegría y motivaciones se esfumaron con la tontería que cometió, pero la confusión la traicionaba creyendo que era correcto estar en ese lugar y no en Tokio.

Su padre entraba con una merienda para ella en una bandeja, al verla llorar deja la bandeja en la cama, abrazándola para tranquilizar su tristeza sentándola en la cama, limpiándole las lágrimas con las mangas de su saco, Rin dejo de llorar volviendo a recomponerse.

-Rin ¿porque no lo llamas?

-de seguro debe estar odiándome… ¡no quiero llamarlo! ¡Es un idiota que se besa con una rubia a espaldas mías! –cruzándose de brazos mirando por la ventana.

-sabes… tu madre daba buenos consejos –Rin vuelve su mirada a su padre recordando a su mamá- ¿quieres ir a visitarla y pedirle un consejo?

-papá….

-recuerdo cuando caminabas a visitarla y llevarle los más hermosos ramos, hablándole y pidiéndole consejos…

-que mamá mandaba en el viento…

-te aseguro que verla te pondrás más que contenta

-¿vienes conmigo papá? –Rin se levanta de la cama.

-no, este día te dejare sola…

Rin sale de su habitación llevando una campera abrigadora en sus manos caminado a la entrada de la casa. Al salir Rin comienza a caminar en dirección contraria al pueblo caminado a la parte del campo, el camino se tornaba de tierra terminado el camino de piedra caminado por él camino, en una parte el camino se dividía subiendo a una colina preciosa con el pasto aun verde después de azotar el frio del otoño, algunos árboles eran verdes y otros estaban tornados marones. Subiendo un poco más la colina el camino atravesaba un bosque con gran variedad de árboles Rin se detiene viendo el rio de un color verde gracias a los árboles, Rin suspiro cruzando un puente de piedra siguiendo con su camino. Rin desde el momento en que murió su madre siempre la visitaba en su tumba junto con su padrastro que la acompañaba, Rin en el camino cortaba varias flores juntando siempre las mejores para su madre, como esta vez era diferente Rin cortaba las que podía.

Llegando al final de la loma el bosque terminaba y solo se veia el verde del pasto largo junto con un árbol enorme con sus hojas verdes y unas flores blancas, Rin llegando al árbol se sienta en él mirando la lápida donde estaba su madre, dejando las flores que junto en su camino al lugar. Ese era su lugar favorito desde que vinieron al país, su madre siempre la llevaba dándole todo los consejos para ser una gran artista, pero al enfermar ese lugar se convirtió en el lugar de descanso de su madre, Rin no podía evitar visitarla necesitándola a cada momento posible extrañándola cuando quería una madre a su lado.

-hola mamá… -Rin le hablaba la viento mirando el solo que se ocultaba- te extrañe tanto… y sabes, volvía a casa pero no de la forma que quería…

El viento soplaba con calidez Rin cuando sentía esa briza sabía que su madre estaba presente escuchándola.

-puedo contarte algo mamá… esos días en Tokio fueron los mejores… volví a ver a mi vieja amiga Natsumi, sigue igual que siempre… es hermosa y simpática como los usual no ha cambiado en nada

Antes de su muerte la mamá de Rin siempre le daba clases de apoyo en los idiomas, Rin le causaba mucha intriga esa extraña chica…

**Recuerdo…**

Era un día soleado y la madre de Rin traía otra vez a su alumna Natsumi, Rin siempre estaba estudiando y no tenía muchos amigos quedándose en la casa en la parte de afuera practicando con la pinturas. La madre de Rin salía de la casa junto con Natsumi que la seguía sentándose ambas en una mesa, colocando varios libros en la mesa, Rin les llamo la atención observándolas desde lejos, su madre con los cabellos largos del mimo color que ella y una flor en su cabeza con los ojos color verde esmeralda que tenía, Natsumi tenía una colita alta con u moño de color turquesa que destacaba con los cabellos rojizos.

Rin las observaba con interés como su madre le enseñaba hablar algún idioma que le resultara fácil para ella, pero obviamente era un problema, al cabo de unas horas detuvieron los estudios y su madre veia a Rin sonriéndole.

-Rin querida…-Rin se sorprende acercándose a su madre- podrías traernos un refresco, y una para ti si quieres…

-si mamá –dando un rápido vistazo a la chica del frente, que estaba con el ceño fruncido creyendo que era por ella.

Volviendo de la cocina con una bandeja con tres vasos de jugo, Rin se sienta al lado de Natsumi incomodándole, Rin tenía problemas con las compañeras de su escuela y muchas la trataban mal, insultándola, para luego tirarla al suelo queriendo estar más lejos de todos. Su padrastro aparece diciéndole algo a su madre para luego levantarse e irse del lugar dejándolas solas, ella sentía miedo de que fuera como las otras chicas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó ella relajándose en la silla- el mío es Natsumi

-soy Rin… -Natsumi le sonríe dándole confianza en ella- ¡es un gusto conocerte! –dándole una mano.

-siempre te veo en la casa… ¿no sales con tus amigas?

-no tengo, muchas chicas me tratan mal cuando tienen la oportunidad… y no tengo muchos amigos cerca de mi casa

-entonces seré tu amiga…-dándole una mano, mientras le sonreía como mirando a una niña asustada.

-amigas…-sonriéndole al darle la mano.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-también conocí a un ancianito, su nombre es Jaken y trabaja en una casa enorme junto con Natsumi…es demasiado regañón y siempre me grita pero igual lo quiero como si fuera mi abuelo…y por último Sesshomaru es guapísimo… él es el hombre de quien estoy perdidamente enamorada, me pidió matrimonio antes de venir aquí, lo extraño… espero estar haciendo lo correcto…

Rin tomaba sus manos riéndose viendo una flor caer del arbole, Rin mira la flor que caía en sus piernas poniéndosele en su cabello, su madre cuando vivía al irse de ese lugar le daba una flor del árbol.

-ya se es tarde… te prometo que cuando vuelva te traeré a Sesshomaru –Rin se levantó del árbol caminado de vuelta a la casa

* * *

Al volver al pueblo, Rin veia como las luces se encendía en todo el pueblo recordando cuando su papá la retaba por estar rondando por las calles de noche, Rin como tenía tiempo decidió ir al centro del pueblo cruzando un puente de piedra deteniéndose en el contemplando el agua como reflejaba las luces, algunas luces de colores junto con el reflejo de las estrellas. Rin la notarlo vuelve a tomar el camino de regresó a casa, al llegar a la casa siente el aroma de la comida de su padre, caminado a la cocían saludando a su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿recuperaste el ánimo hija?

-si… hacia mucho que no volvía a ese lugar…

-y como de costumbre vagas por las calles de noche… no tienes remedio

-papá…-Rin se cruza de brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero- soy una mujer no una niña papá

-mi niña ya dejo de ser una chiquitina a ser una mujer…-riéndose viéndola con una sonrisa- no importa tu apariencia eres mi niñita

-tu niñita…-riéndose de la palabra.

-bueno prepárate a cenar, prepare algo delicioso para ti

-¿Qué es papá? Muero de hambre–Intentando mirar la olla que tenía frente de él, pero su papa le impedía ver- ¡papá! ¡Quiero ver!

-no… es sorpresa…

Rin se sienta en la mesa viendo los palillos, sospechando que sería comida especial para ellos, Rin sonreía sintiéndose mejor después de hablar con su madre olvidándose un poco de Sesshomaru, para estar feliz por un minuto sin sentir culpa. Su padre sostenía dos platos de sopa con Ramen, a Rin le fascinaba el ramen su padre cuando intentaba salir con la mamá de Rin, la invitó a comer un plato de esto ya que Rin con tres años le decía en secreto que le gustaba esa comida ayudándolo con su madre para que fueran una familia.

-¡que rico!

-muchas gracias hija –sonriéndole viéndola comer gustosa lego de no querer comer el día de ayer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Volviste.**

En la mañana con el sol dando sus primeros rayos de sol Sesshomaru y Natsumi buscaban un autobús que los llevara al pueblo de Rin, Natsumi no entendía el idioma siendo inútil para su amo en esos momentos, Sesshomaru estaba tranquilo como si nada ya que él estudiaba varios idiomas y ella los reprobaba en la escuela. Natsumi se sentía cansada luego de un viaje incómodo para ella junto con el cambio de horario su sueño no fue tan largo, sentándose en una banca del aeropuerto Natsumi coloca su cabeza en la valija quedando dormida.

-Natsumi…-Sesshomaru levanta una ceja véndela dormir, Natsumi abre los ojos prestándole la poca atención que podía- levántate lo encontré, espero que tengas razón en esto…

-presupuesto amo… ¡cómo no recordaría donde vive mi amiga Rin!

-muy bien, andando es ese… -Sesshomaru señala un autobús chiquito de un color azul y unas ventanas grandes.

Con mucha vagancia Natsumi se levanta caminado muy lentamente, Sesshomaru no le prestaba atención subiendo al autobús dejando sus valijas en el compartimiento de este, sentándose en uno de los asientos del medio que era el único desocupado, Natsumi paga su pasaje sentándose al lado de él quedándose profundamente dormida. Sesshomaru miraba por la ventanilla del autobús pensando en varias cosas, una de ellas era Rin haciéndolo enfurecer después de dejarlo de una manera extraña, salir huyendo ¿de qué? Si no quería casarse con él se lo diría en la cara y no desaparecer dejando a todos atrás.

* * *

Al ser la noche él hombre que conducía el autobús, informa su siguiente parada Natsumi reacciona de su profundo sueño dándose cuenta de que ese era el lugar donde tenían que bajar, al parar ellos dos bajan junto con sus valijas. Natsumi se sorprendió de ver el pueblo hermoso donde viva Rin, también le mostraba cuadros sobre él pero algunas cosas eran diferentes. Sesshomaru empezó a caminar seguido de ella, él se notaba tranquilo como si supiera hacia donde estaba y donde se dirigía, Natsumi no estaba muy segura de donde se dirigían cuando se detiene antes de cruzar un puente.

-Natsumi no te detengas pierdes el tiempo…-Sesshomaru se da vuelta mirándola.

-¿sabes a dónde vas?

-si tú lo sabes dime…-Natsumi mira para todos lados, cuando ve una joven que le resultaba conocida- Natsumi te estoy hablando

-es Rin…-Sesshomaru levanta la mirada viendo a Rin caminar con un hombre más grande que ella- y ese es su padre… bueno padrastro ¿Qué harás?

-vamos –caminados al lado contrario donde estaba Rin.

-¡¿pero qué?! Llegamos aquí por Rin –Natsumi se coloca delante de él dándolo vuelta, para empujarlo para adelante.

-Natsumi no molestes…

-ahora o la perderás para siempre

-no seas dramática…- Natsumi no sabía de la forma de convencerlo de que fuera a saludarla.

* * *

Rin junto con su padre estaban comprando un par de cosas para la cena, entrando a varias tiendas comprando todo lo necesario, su padre la ayudaba a juntar las cosas Rin sonreía recordando cuando hacia las compras con Natsumi, extrañándola. Su pare estaba por entrar a una tienda viéndola algo melancólica, diciéndole que se quedara afuera, Rin sonríe sentándose en una banca mirado el agua triste dejándole un beso en la frente para tranquilizarla mirando todas las bolas de comida solo para dos.

-¿no crees que es mucho? –preguntó mirando las bolsas.

-si vamos a ser tres tendrás que comer bastante…- su padre se retiró entrando a la tienda

-los extraño… sin tan solo tuviera el valor de volver a Tokio –una lágrima cae en su pantalón limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter- nunca debí irme…

Rin sube la mirada mirando al puente viendo esos cabellos que no se podían comparar con otros iguales, colocándose de pie mira hacia atrás viendo a su padre todavía en la tienda dándole tiempo de ver quien era o si se volvió loca por la tristeza. Escondiéndose detrás del puente, observa a Sesshomaru y Natsumi que lo empujaba, eso último era extraño pero no podía creer que él estuviera en el pueblo, Rin sale de su escondite con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas de felicidad. Sesshomaru no pensaba moverse de su lugar y Natsumi necesitaba convencerlo de que fuera con ella dándose por vencida sabiendo que era terco, bajando la mirada derrotada por él nota a Rin detrás de ellos.

-R-Rin –Natsumi al verla se quedó inmóvil.

Sesshomaru al verla decir el nombre de Rin, se da vuelta viéndola llorar, Rin al viendo ese hermoso rostro que extrañaba tanto, ella detuvo su paso llorando sin poder creer que estuviera frente a frente, Sesshomaru al verla llorar se acerca a ella levantándole el mentón quitándole las lágrimas con su dedo.

-Rin deja de llorar…- con una vos suave tranquilizándola.

-perdóname… perdóname por favor perdóname, nunca quise…-Rin se abrazó a él llorando más fuerte sintiendo otra vez su calor- Sesshomaru…

-eso ya no importa no llores…-ella se separa de él viendo las valijas.

-¿vinieron hasta este lugar solo por mí?

-nos dejaste demasiados preocupados, te fuiste…-menciono Natsumi abrazándola después de terminar de hablar- que alegría me da que estas aquí y no en otro lado…

-si…-Rin se dio cuenta que su padre quedaría muy preocupado al no estar esperándolo- se me olvido…

Rin tomo la mano de Sesshomaru llevándolo donde estaba sentada, entrando a la tienda sola hablando unas cuantas palabras para luego salir de la tienda viéndolos con una sonrisa a los dos tomando una de sus valijas cambiando rumbo a su casa seguido de ellos dos. Después de estar caminado solo un par de minutos llegan a la casa donde estaba Rin, abriendo la puesta de la casa. Natsumi al ver la casa lo que le llamo su atención fueron los cuadros de su familia y otros pinturas de ella, Rin los guio a la parte de arriba indicándole donde sería la habitación de ella dándole su valija, Sesshomaru quedaba haciéndolo entrar a su habitación.

-dormirás en mi habitación Sesshomaru –él deja sus cosas en una esquina viendo a Rin sentarse en la cama dándole la espalda.

-Rin…-sentándose a su lado abrazándola- ¿Por qué huiste?

-no quiero hablar de eso Sesshomaru…-soltándose del abrazo- te traeré algo para que duermas en el suelo…

-comprendo…-Rin antes de levantarse Sesshomaru toma su mano sacando de su bolsillo el anillo de compromiso, colocándoselo otra vez en su dedo- ¿quieres seguir con esto?

Rin no sabía que contestarle, estaba dudosa con la pregunta ¿dudaba? Pero si lo amaba tanto no tenía que dudar de él, pero su razón para decirle no era aquel beso que le dio a Sara sabiendo perfectamente que estaban comprometidos sin importarle sus sentimientos, dudaba de querer estar con él de nuevo no confiaba que volviera a engañarla a sus espaldas mientras estén comprometidos. Decidiendo dejar esa conversación Rin sale de la habitación dejándolo solo, no podía contestarle después de que viniera hasta este lugar solo por ella, no podía negarse pero tampoco podía comprometerse si la engañaría, pero al ponerse de novios él le había dicho que nunca la usaría. Estando en el pasillo Rin encuentra a Natsumi en el umbral de la puerta mirándola sacar una cosas de una armario, Rin le sonríe pero ve su cara seria.

-¿Por qué me miras así amiga?

-no comprendo tu repentina desaparición en la casa…

-¡me fui porque no soportaría ver a Sesshomaru y a Sara besándose! Si él quería estar con ella ¿porque me propuso matrimonio?

-Rin… pídele una explicación, no irte como lo haz echo… lo dejaste demasiado preocupado no durmió por tres días

-no lo sé… estoy empezando a dudar si en verdad quiero volver con él

-Rin las dudas déjalas atrás, piénsalo y escucha a tu corazón dime verdaderamente ¿lo amas?

-yo…

-Rin piensa con el corazón ¿tú lo amas? Vino hasta aquí por ti…

-¡si lo amo! Cuando me fui de la casa deje toda mi alegría, no podía dibujar nada ni tampoco tocar Sesshomaru me ayudo en muchas cosas, lo amo tanto que estuve llorando por él tres días, cometí un error grabe en dejarlos…nunca quise romper el compromiso… pero ese beso… me duele recordarlo yo…-Rin lloraba arrodillándose en el suelo cubriéndose la casa con sus manos.

-Rin –Natsumi se acerca a ella para abrazarla y levantarla del suelo- deja de llorar, ve a descansar le diré a tu padre que no cenaras…

-no, iré… –sacándole las lágrimas.

Rin terminado la cena después de haberse comido dos platos, volviendo a su cuarto Sesshomaru estaba en su cama dormido, el viaje lo había agotado ella no podía evitarlo su corazón le pertenecía y no podía negarse a lo que sentía, sentándose en el borde la de cama dejando lo que tenía en las manos a un costado, con sus lágrimas en su mejillas. Rin lo acariciaba con una mano en su mejilla, acostándose a su lado tomando su brazo para que la abrazara acomodándose en su pecho, dándole un beso antes de cerrar los ojos intentando no llorar, quedándose dormida.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Perdón.**

En la mañana Sesshomaru despierta con la respiración de Rin, ella se abrazaba con fuerza teniendo frio cubriéndola con una sábana para evitar que se enfermara, Rin no sentía más el frio abriendo los ojos lentamente viendo a Sesshomaru frente suyo, ella no tenía el valor suficiente para hablarle, si lo hacia lo insultaría por la razón de haberse ido optando por abrazarlo mientras lo tenía cerca, notando que correspondía el abrazo de ella. Sesshomaru corta con el abrazo levantándose de la cama saliendo de la habitación, Rin lo sigue antes de que saliera por la puerta.

-¡Sesshomaru! Espera…-él se da vuelta mirándola acercarse.

-¿Qué quieres Rin? –con un tono seco trasmitiéndole solo desprecio, retrocediendo.

-yo solo…

-dime las cosas en la cara Rin… ya deja de actuar como una niñita…-dándose vuelta caminado a otro lado.

-¡si soy una niña! ¡No tienes que venir hasta aquí solo para refregármelo en la cara!

-lo admites ahora y no cuando tuviste la oportunidad…-Rin cierra la puerta con fuerza dejándolo afuera de a casa, Sesshomaru no toleraría que ella actuara de ese modo con él abriendo la puerta- no vuelvas hacerlo…

-deja de mandarme… sabes ayer me preguntaste si quería seguir con el compromiso ¡pero mi respuesta es un no! ¡No me casare con alguien que me engaña a mis espaldas!

-Yo nunca te engañe…

-¡yo te vi cómo te besabas con Sara!

-ella me beso, no podía pegarle es una mujer

Rin cerro los ojos tratando de no llorar, sacándose del dedo el anillo de compromiso tirándolo al suelo para luego salir corriendo a su habitación, cerrándola con llave para evitar que nadie entrara a su habitación, no toleraba el dolor de su corazón, Sesshomaru tenía razón no podía pegarle si solo Sara lo amaba después de todo lo que sucedió no podía hacerlo. Sesshomaru al verla correr a la parte de arriba bajo su mirada al anillo tomándolo en manos, subiendo a la habitación donde estaba Rin intentando abrir la puerta a lo que no logo ya que estaba cerrada decidiendo irse de la casa.

Todo el día Rin se la paso en su habitación llorando, ella solo en un segundo término con todo lo que sentía por una tonta pelea, su padre y Natsumi trataron de entrar pero no se lo permitía Rin en ese momento no quería ver, ni hablar con nadie. Al ser la media noche Rin como no podía hablar de sus problemas y estar sola el único lugar que conocía era solo uno, levantándose de la cama Rin junto un par de cosas en una mochila vistiéndose con unos jeans azules y un suéter rosa junto con unas zapatillas blancas, cepillándose el cabello atándose un mechón en los costados atándoselo en la parte de atrás con un moño rojo. Estando lista Rin tomo todo el aire posible, abriendo la ventana saliendo por ella, sosteniéndose de las maderas de la casa Rin estaba cometiendo una locura solo para que no la descubrieran arriesgando dos vidas, caminando por las maderas llegando al techo de la casa de junto, caminando hasta bajar por unos bloques que estaban en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, sacando una hoja de papel dejando una nota para todos, corriendo en dirección fuera del pueblo.

* * *

Natsumi estaba en la sala viendo una película, el padre de Rin preparaba la cena en la cocina, Natsumi esperaba a que Rin saliera de su habitación pero nada funcionaba para hacerlo, la puerta del frente se abre viendo a Sesshomaru entrar.

-amo ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? –Levantándose de su lugar, él asiente con la cabeza- ¿Qué le hizo a Rin?

-yo no le hice nada…Rin termino con todo, ya no molestes –Sesshomaru se notaba molesto sin querer hablarle- ¿Dónde está Rin?

-en su habitación, no quiere salir después de…-Sesshomaru comprendía de que hablaba.

-de acuerdo… Natsumi una cosa más, si quieres quedarte un par de días no es problema, me iré mañana por la mañana

-pero que sucedió con su compromiso y ella…

-ya te mencione…Rin no quiere nada que ver conmigo juntare mis cosas…

Subiendo las escaleras dejando a Natsumi confundida pero notaba sinceramente que la amaba para dejarla ir, llegando a la habitación él la abre con facilidad viendo la habitación vacía buscándola por todas partes sin encontrarla escondida, pero nada.

-Rin

Él bajo las escaleras preguntando si ella no estaba en otro lugar, su padre y Natsumi fueron a la parte de arriba a buscarla Sesshomaru caminado para ver si la encontraron, viendo un papel tirado en el suelo, era la nota que Rin dejo informándole a los demás de lo que estaba haciendo. Todos comenzaron a buscarla por todo el pueblo preguntando a la gente del pueblo si no la habían visto pero todos negaban ábrela visto, preocupándolos a pesar de que dejara una nota no podían dejarla que se fuera de esa manera. La búsqueda duro toda la noche saliendo los primeros rayos del sol, su padre pensó en el único lugar posible donde se ocultaría, caminado directo a ese lugar cuando nota a Sesshomaru caminar para otro sitio llamándolo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

-el último lugar donde la comprendan y la hagan entrar en razón es en la tumba de su madre

-de acuerdo lo acompañare…

Natsumi volvió a la casa saludándolo para luego irse a dormir sabiendo que Rin estaba bien, ambos hombres salieron del pueblo caminado por un camino de tierra, llegando a la parte donde el camino se dividía en dos, el padre de Rin le indicó el camino sabiendo que ese asunto no le correspondía si no a él, Sesshomaru siguió el camino que su "suegro" le decía pero no sabía muy bien que era porque Rin no lo quería ver luego de terminar con todo. Cruzando el puente de piedra donde el camino terminaba recordando que donde estaría Rin seria en la sima de la loma, viendo que era un lugar pacifico. Rin estaba en ese lugar con una manta en su espalda, sentada debajo de un árbol con flores blancas, las mañanas eran frías y se notaba en el ambiente. Acercándose a ella Rin estaba llorando con algo en su mano, Sesshomaru no soportaba verla llorar sentándose a su lado, Rin al verlo esconde lo que tenía en la mano, con toda su cara empapada de sus lágrimas ella estaba pálida por el frio.

-Rin…-secándole su cara con la manga de su saco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Soy una tonta por mi culpa todo lo eche a perder…

-no eres…

-perdóname… lo siento tanto Sesshomaru…

-te amo Rin…te estoy haciendo sufrir por mi culpa…

-Sesshomaru –Rin lo abraza sintiendo otra vez su calor- te amo…

-debemos irnos te enfermaras…

Sesshomaru se levantó del suelo dándole la mano para ayudarla, Rin intento levantarse pero a causa del frio sus piernas estaban dormidas, haciéndola desmayar en los brazos de Sesshomaru. Cargándola en sus brazos, junta sus cosas viendo lo que Rin tenía en la mano escondido, al levantarlo abre los ojos grandes guardándolo en el bolsillo buscando en la mochila encontrando un sobre abierto que contenía el fin de su duda guardándolo en su sacón junto con lo otro. En el pueblo el sol dejaba ver los caminos, y las casas con esos colores cálidos, Rin estaba con frio entra sus brazos acomodando su cabeza en su pecho, sonriendo de tenerla en sus brazos.

* * *

Rin despertó sintiendo el calor de su cama levantándose un poco viendo que era de noche, viendo a su lado la mesita de luz el boleto de avión que sería para ese día, tomándolo en manos viendo que decía que era de Sesshomaru, la puerta se abre viéndolo a él en la puerta, sentándose en la cama poniendo una mano en la frente, Rin lo abraza con fuerza dándole un beso en la mejilla, Sesshomaru no se conforma con eso, besándola apasionadamente Rin lo abrazaba sin querer soltarlo, él la sostenía de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿te siente mejor Rin? –terminado con el beso dejándola recostarse en la cama, cubriéndola con las sábanas.

-¿te iras? Vi el boleto de avión que dejaste en la mesa…- él sonríe tomando el boleto.

-si estaba por irme, pero no podía irme sin ti…

-me alegra que no me dejes…-levantando la mano para cubrirse con la sábana ve otra vez en su dedo el anillo de compromiso.

-bueno descansa lo necesita…

-si gracias…-Sesshomaru recuerda lo que tenía que hacer antes de irse.

-Rin…-ella lo mira a los ojos- ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que estabas embarazada?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –sentándose en la cama.

-vi la prueba y el ultrasonido… querías dejarme, más con un bebé en tu vientre que es mi

-no entiendes… sentía mucha angustia, toda mi cabeza daba vueltas y estoy muy confundida, perdona

-ya no importa

-¿estas molesto? –Rin sentía mucho frio recontándose cubriéndose con las sábanas.

-nunca…-Sesshomaru se quita los zapatos junto con su saco, recostándose en la cama abrazándola de la cintura- ¿de cuánto estas?

-dos semanas… ese día no nos cuidamos y solo sucedió, eso explica un poco todo lo que he hecho…

-mejor no lo vuelvas hacer… me dejaste demasiado preocupado por ti Rin –ella se sorprendió sabiendo que él no era la clase de persona que demostraba sus sentimientos, pero al estar con ella mostraba una parte de él que no conocía y le encantaba al mimo tiempo.

Sesshy –él la besaba en el cuello sin querer seguir hablando, pasándose con sus carisias sacándole la remera que tenía puesta acariciándola, colocándose arriba de ella, Rin le desprendía la camisa tirándosela al suelo recorriendo su torso con sus manos, Rin no podía evitar llorar al sentir como sus mano la acariciaban con delicadeza su vientre, donde estaba ahora su bebé. Rin lo abrazaba llorando sin poder seguir con los besos, Sesshomaru dejo de besarla abrazándola besándola en la cabeza con ternura.

-Rin no lo hare si no quieres…-sentándose en la cama sentándola en su piernas, Rin se acomodaba queriendo dormirse.

-te amo…-Sesshomaru le responde con un tirano beso en la cabeza haciéndola quedarse más tranquila, quedándose dormida otra vez, Sesshomaru con sus manos en su vientre lo acariciaba abrigándola con su abrazo acostándose junto con Rin en brazos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Visita inesperada**

Después de pasarse tres días en la casa del padrastro de Rin, decidieron volver a su casa, haciendo una despedida dolorosa para Rin que pronto recupero al darse cuenta que su padre le sonreía, esperándolo ver en el día más importante de su vida para entregarla en el altar. En el viaje Rin no podía alejarse de Sesshomaru, peguntando cuando seria lo de su boda, y peguntarle un par de cosas sobre todo el tiempo que se fue, anqué solo fueron cuatro días, en algunas cosas se notaban los síntomas del embarazo ayudándola con su estado. En la mañana llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokio esperando a Jaken que lo fuera a buscar al aeropuerto, viniendo en el auto que Sesshomaru tiene volviendo a su casa, Rin sonreía más de lo habitual estando feliz de estar en su verdadera casa, y de sabes que en su vientre crecía un pequeño bebé a causa del amor que se tienen ambos.

En la casa Rin bajo primera del auto esperando a que Sesshomaru le ayudara a sacer su valija del porta equipaje, al hacerlo Sesshomaru no se lo permite llevándole el su valija en lugar de ella, Rin se cruzó de brazos al extraño comportamiento de su prometido. Como no se podía hablar con alguien como él Rin se quedó sin palabras caminado distraída detrás de él, cuando golpea su pie en la valija sosteniéndose de los hombro de Sesshomaru, al notarlo él estaba parado en el mimo lugar sin moverse asomándose entre su hombro viendo a seis personas paradas frente a ellos y dos de ellas eran niños.

-hola Sesshomaru…-Rin más bien se escondía tras Sesshomaru, notando a un hombre muy parecido a Sesshomaru, el hombre se notaba que era su padre siendo un hombre maduro, teniendo los mimos cabellos que él atados en una colita alta, vistiendo un saco con una camisa azul, y unos pantalones verde obscuro.

Sesshomaru los miraba serio Rin no lograba entender esa incomoda escena, colocándose bien de pie tomando sus valijas, en esa situación no sabía que hacer pensando que su familia quería a Sara y creyendo que ella sería su amante, Rin se acercó a su oído.

-iré arriba –Rin subió las escaleras con las valijas a cuestas al estar mareada después del viaje a la casa, en ese estado Rin terminaba mareada fácilmente recordando que cuando era de noche el primer día que llego a la casa de su padre lloraba y escondía sus repentinos vómitos pero a su padre no se le escapaba nada menos eso.

-larense –Sesshomaru estaba molesto caminado tras de ella dejando a su familia en la sala, al entrar a su habitación Rin salía del baño mareada viéndola recostarse en la cama- Rin

-Sesshomaru ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con tu familia…

-primero estas tú y mi hijo –acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la frente mirándola procurando que se encontraba bien.

-descansare un poco, pero…-siente el ruido de su estómago, su bebé tenía hambre.

-le pediré a Natsumi que te prepare algo…-Sesshomaru la deja sola para arreglar las cosas con su familia.

* * *

Bajando las escaleras no los encuentra suponiendo que se fueron después de decirles que se largaran, mirando por el salón principal si alguien estaba dentro, caminado a la cocían buscando a Natsumi encontrando a su familia sentados en el comedor. Su padre le sonríe riéndose abrazándolo llevándolo a la mesa, él se sienta en la silla junto a su madre y su padre, notando a su hermano y esposa junto con sus dos hijos.

-que gusto verte Sesshomaru…-menciono su madre, ella tenía unos hermoso cabellos obscuros largos hasta las rodillas, su ojos eran de un color marrón y sus labios de un color carmesí que destacaba la piel blanca de ella, vistiendo un saco rojo y bordo que le llegaba a las rodillas con unas pantimedias negras y unos zapatos cómodos.

-gracias madre… la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-bueno supimos de tu nueva prometida…-menciono su hermano menor dos años menor que Sesshomaru, tenía el mismo cabello al igual que sus ojos, vistiendo con una chaqueta verde y pantalón de mezclillas.

-¿Cómo?

-tenemos contactos en la familia…-dijo su padre riéndose.

-y decidimos quedarnos hasta que sea lo boda ayudando a tu prometida –menciono su madre sonriéndole.

-consúlteselo a ella, más tarde se la presentare pero ahora no…-Sesshomaru se colocó de pie llamando a Natsumi diciéndole que preparara algo para Rin- sígame les enseñare sus habitaciones

Todos se colocaron de pie siguiéndolo a la parte de arriba, a su padre les dio la última habitación contraria a la de él, y a su hermano con su esposa en la del lado como sus dos sobrinos eran chicos los llevo a una habitación al lado de la suya donde tenía dos cama, su sobrino más chico tenía unos cabellos plateados y ojos azules entro a la habitación quedándose dormido en la cama al ser un niño de dos años. Su sobrina era la más grande con cuatro años, con unos cabellos azulados y un mechón plateado con los ojos dorados, ella vestía una camperita rosa con blanco en las puntas llegándole a sus rodillas, con unas medias rosas y botitas de color verde, ella lo seguía mirando quedándose a su lado.

-¿porque no entras Kaiko? –preguntó Sesshomaru viéndola.

-no quiero… tío Sesshomaru –la niña le llamaba la atención tirándole su pantalón, Sesshomaru se pone de la altura de la niña mirándola- ¿puedo verla?

-¿de quién hablas?

-mi tía… bueno tu novia tío, la última no me quería y me miraba raro –Sesshomaru se levanta caminado a su habitación guiándola, Sesshomaru no tenía mucho agrado con los niños pero al entrar trabajando en una escuela primaria antes de la universidad le comenzaron a agradar, recibiendo visitas de su hermano y sobrinos.

* * *

Rin seguía en la cama sentada comiendo unos sándwiches al menos para ella eran seis, siguiendo desempacando las cosas colocándolas en su lugar mientras comía con cuidado de no manchar nada. Terminado de guardar todo Rin lo único que le faltaba era guardar las valijas en el ático dejándolas a un costado, sentándose en la cama siguiendo con hambre notando que su bebé comía demasiado sonriendo de pensar en tenerlo en brazos.

-como quiero tentarte en brazos, arroparte, cuidarte y llenarte de amor junto con tu papi…-Rin ve la perta abrirse sabiendo que era Sesshomaru- amor estoy ansiosa porque venga nuestro bebé… ¿tú no?

-si… Rin –ella se da vuelta mirándolo, notando a la pequeña niña que estaba en la entrada cuando vinieron- Rin, ella es mi sobrina Kaiko –la niña se acercó a Rin mirándola de cerca subiéndose a la cama, Rin entendía lo que hacia la inspeccionaba la igual que ella cundo vio a su padrastro siendo amigo de su mamá, ella solo le sonrió.

-¿eres la novia de mi tío? –preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-bueno si…-ella al responderle mira a Sesshomaru.

-eres muy bonita… tienes un cabello largo –Rin sonreía dándole un beso en la frente, Kaiko le sonríe subiéndose a sus piernas- ¿tienes un bebé?

-¿Qué?

-cuando entre le preguntaste a mi tío, si estaba ansioso por que venga un bebé –Sesshomaru se sienta al lado de Rin.

-¿prometes guardar un pequeño secreto temporal? Es una sorpresa para los demás cuando los conozca

-Si dime –Kaiko sonreía contenta esperando que le contara el secreto.

-estoy embarazada y mi bebé esta en mi vientre –la niña se acerca a su vientre intentando sentir el bebé de Rin, pero no siente nada.

-no lo siento el bebé tía… perdón Rin…-bajando su cabecita.

-es muy chiquito y no se siente nada pero muy pronto lo hará –la niña seguía con la cabeza abajo –me gustaría que me llames tía si quieres

-Kaiko deberías volver con tu mamá, y desempacar tus cosas…-dijo Sesshomaru interviniendo en la conversación, la niña sonríe despidiéndose de ellos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno saliendo de su habitación.

-que linda niña…

-si –Rin lo abraza tomándole la mano.

Sesshomaru la veia sonreír después de la visita de su sobrina, al notarlo Rin quedó completamente dormida en su hombro recostándola en la cama, abrazándola de la cintura notándola con los ojos abiertos riéndose, Rin lo sostuvo de la camisa colocándose ella arriba de él besándolo, Sesshomaru con sus manos la abrazaba bajando su manos a su muslos acariciándola, Rin se reía entre besos al sentir como sus manos subían junto con su remera y sostén dejándola con sus pechos descubiertos. Sesshomaru dándola vuelta de coloca él arriba besándola en los pechos, Rin suspiraba con el rose de sus labios, bajando a su vientre Rin siente como la besaba con ternura. Rin se sostenía de las sábanas mirándolo sacarse su camisa viendo ese cuerpo que le encantaba, Sesshomaru volvió a besarla en la boca comiéndosela a besos, estando distraída aprovecha sacándole lo que le quedaba a ella y lo suyo también, envistiéndola con cuidado de no hacerle daño haciéndola gemir abrazándolo recibiendo besos en el cuello, sus movimientos se aceleraban volviéndola loca con él, Sesshomaru al notarlo Rin estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados con fuerza saliendo de ella.

-lo siento Rin no quise hacerte daño –Rin abre los ojos viendo su expresión de preocupación.

-¿Por qué te detuviste? –Cubriéndose con las sábanas sintiendo otra vez el frio- cariño ¿Qué sucede?

-te hice daño estas llorando por mi culpa…-Sesshomaru al estar tan molesto consigo mimo se levanta vistiéndose.

-¿llorando? –Sentándose en la cama pasa su mano por su mejilla sintiéndola fría y húmeda- estaba feliz de estar contigo, así… creo que lloro por eso pero no le preste atención

Sesshomaru la miraba sentado a espaldas suya, él le sonreía sabiendo que no estaba llorando por que le estuviera dañando sino porque se sentía contenta de estar con él, sintiendo unos brazos abrazarlo de la espalda, Rin no se contuvo de querer hacerlo de nuevo al haberlo extrañado tanto y no tener oportunidad en esos tres días de estar con él de ese modo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Embarazada. **

Rin soñaba tranquila sin sentir el más mínimo malestar del embarazo, después de ese tierno abrazo Rin se quedó dormirá en su espalda, recostándola en la cama cubriéndola con la sábanas. Rin al estar muy cansada se pasó la mitad del día dormida, estando agotado de sus contantes mareos y vómitos, la tarde pasaba dando paso a la noche, despertando con las conversaciones en la parte de abajo suponiendo que Natsumi y Jaken trabajaban en la cocina como siempre peleando y diciendo su forma de hacer las cosas diciendo quien era el mejor. Levantándose con el hambre que la dominaba Rin se viste con un pantalón cómodo de color azul y una camisa rosa con un chaleco largo blanco, saliendo al pasillo Rin caminaba distraída mirando el suelo con una mano en su vientre suspirando al pensar en ello. Bajando las escaleras Rin seguía caminado como si nada, olvidándose que la familia de Sesshomaru estaba en ese lugar chocando con alguien, viendo aquellos cabellos plateados.

-Sesshomaru perdona estoy muy distraída últimamente…-Rin sube la mirada viendo que no era Sesshomaru.

-acepto tus disculpas pero no soy Sesshomaru…-él hombre al frente suyo la ponía nerviosa sabiendo que era el padre de Sesshomaru.

-oh lo siento me llamo Rin Hasekura –dándole una mano nerviosa- perdone soy muy distraída, no sabía que seguían aquí ¡ah! Soy una irrespetuosa por quedarme dormida

-tranquila… no me pareces irrespetuosa niña –Rin sonríe tranquilizándose- mi nombre es Inu no taisho es un placer conocer a mi futura yerna…

-gracias señor…

-bueno ¿Qué haces aquí parada? Te presentare a la familia… -su suegro comenzó a caminar a la sala.

Rin sonreía sabiendo que le agrado a su suegro, pero el nerviosismo de decirle a todos ellos que estaba embarazada podría complicar las cosas y no estaba lista para eso, al notarlo Sesshomaru no estaba con ellos sabiendo que tenía que agradarles para que no maten a Sesshomaru al esterarse que la dejo embarazada antes de la boda.

-bueno familia –hablaba su padre para todos llamando la atención, Rin tenía sus manos juntas sonriéndoles para dar una buena primera impresión con el corazón acelerado- esta hermosa jovencita es la prometida de Sesshomaru… Rin ven

-hola –levantando la mano como saludos a todos, el padre de Sesshomaru la lleva directo a una mujer mayor sabiendo que era su esposa.

-Rin ella es Izayoi mi esposa –Rin le da una mano sonriendo, viendo que la mujer correspondía esa sonrisa.

-es un placer conocerla… -al lado de ella estaba un joven con cabellos plateados.

-él es nuestro hijo Inuyasha –Rin le dio la mano a lo que él no acepto- es algo difícil

-entiendo… -por ultimo una joven que sostenía a un niño en brazos.

-ella es Kagome la esposa de Inuyasha y su hijo Taiyo –dándole una mano Kagome la acepta sonriéndole, ella era con un cabello azulado largos por debajo de los hombros y ojos color marrón, con un vestido amarillo con mangas largas, con unas pantimedias color crema- suficiente ya sabemos que consiste a Kaiko

Rin se sentó al lado de Kagome, un poco excluida de ellos Kaiko se acercó a ella llamando su atención, ella sonríe tranquilizándose después de conocer a todos dudando de querer decirles. Izayoi la veia sonriéndole, Kagome estaba a su lado entendiendo a su suegra ambas querían ayudar a Rin respecto a su boda ya que sería la de su hijo mayor aprovechando de que Sara desapareció de su vida, al momento de conocer a esa mujer les prohibió que se acercaran a su a los preparativos de su boda, ahora podían aprovechar viendo que Rin era diferente.

-oye Rin –comenzó a hablar Kagome ya que estaba al lado de ella, Rin le prestó atención- no preguntábamos yo y Izayoi te podríamos ayudar con el tema de la boda…

-bueno… me parece bien, no poder organizar todo yo sola más con…-Rin se cubrió la boca al ver que por coco les menciona su embarazo.

-¡sí! No te arrepentirás y en qué día se organizara

-estuve hablando con Sesshomaru y me dijo que sería lindo con la nieve (_que mentiras digo solo es para espera que nuestro bebé nazca y tengamos luna de miel eso le de ventaja solo a él…_)

-Rin… -Kagome la notaba distraída sabiendo que se quedó pensando en las cosas de la boda, lo mismo lo hacia ella.

-¡lo siento! Me quede pensando en varias cosas

-bueno si quieres hacer esto… te ayudaremos

-gracias…

Era hora de la cena Rin ve a Natsumi guiñándole un ojo sabiendo que preparo un plato demás para ella. Todos caminaron a la mesa Kaiko se sienta al lado de ella enterneciéndose con la niña, las dos mujeres le hablaban de cuanta emoción tenían de poder ayudarla con su boda, Natsumi conocía eso acercándose al poner su plato en la mesa.

-tranquila saldré todo bien… -Rin asiente viendo a Sesshomaru caminar recibiendo las buenas noches de su familia.

Sesshomaru sentándose en su lugar habitual en la mesa, Rin no le prestaba atención todo le daba vueltas conteniéndose con los mareos sosteniéndose de la parte de debajo de la silla asustándose al tratar de contenerse siendo difícil para ella sabiendo que el doctor en Francia le menciono que no debía hacerlo cuando sintiera la necesidad. Al no poder hacerlo Rin sale corriendo del lugar a un baño cerca de la cocina, toda la familia de Sesshomaru quedo atónita al ver que ella corría en ese momento, Sesshomaru la sigue llegando al lugar tocando la puerta.

-Rin ábreme –ella obedece recibido un abrazo de él, ella no podría con todo eso.

-lo siento no pude…

-tranquila es normal

-creo que la comida me causa nauseas, y es que me gusta

-le pediré que prepare otra comida para ti…-él estaba por irse cuando Rin lo detiene tomándolo de la mano.

-no es toda la comida a mi lado, Natsumi preparo otra cosa apropiada para mí… Sesshomaru ¿no crees que deberíamos decirles?

-de acuerdo…

Volvieron a la mesa todos miraban a Rin preocupados, ella sonríe diciendo que no era nada grabe, Sesshomaru esperaría a que terminaran la cena para no pasar la cena con regaños, Rin no comprendía por que no se los decía esperando lo que fuera por una señal. La cena termino y todos estaban agotados Rin más que todos teniendo sueño con los frecuentes cansancios, teniendo que irse no podía sin decirle a la familia su pequeña sorpresa.

-creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ¿no creen? –menciono su padre levantándose de la silla.

-antes de que se vallan…-comenzó hablar Sesshomaru colocándose de pie, Rin se tensó tomándole una mano- tenemos algo que decirles…

-¿a que se deba esto hijo? –pregunto su madre notando el nerviosismo de Rin.

-¿Qué habrás echo hermano? –hablo Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos.

-silencio torpe…-Rin le apretar la mano sabiendo que se estaba olvidando del tema principal, él la miraba furioso haciéndole desviar la mirada.

-te dejaste controlar Sesshomaru…-Kagome le tapó la boca con la mano sabiendo que si seguía hablando la pelea entre ellos dos seria el tema principal.

-¡puedes seguir hablando cuñado!

-gracias Kagome no era necesario –dijo Rin viendo que el hermano de Sesshomaru se quedó quieto levantando a su hijo en brazos.

-lo que trato de decirles es que Rin y yo… vamos a tener un bebé –todos guardaron silencio viendo a Rin nerviosa.

-yo…yo estoy embarazada –menciono Rin sonriendo, la primera en reaccionar fue la madre de Sesshomaru sonriendo luego le siguió Kagome pero su padre y hermano se quedaron en su lugar mientras ambas esposas la felicitaban.

-¡felicidades! De seguro será un bebé hermoso…-dijo Izayoi sonriéndole a la idea de tener más nietos.

-¡sí! tendré un sobrino… felicidades a ambos –Kagome sonreía tomándole la mano estando muy feliz de ter un sobrino, con Sara descartaba esa idea.

-gracias a las dos…-Rin se pone de pie al igual que Sesshomaru abrazándolo del brazo con una sonrisa incomparable.

Su padre que estaba aún sin poder creer que Sesshomaru fuera a ser padre antes de la boda con la jovencita Rin, acercándose a su hijo mayor le dio la mano felicitándolos a ambos por la sorpresa, Rin sonríe sabiendo que le agradaba la sorpresa. Inuyasha que era el único excluido Rin se acerca a él sabiendo que no le agradaba notando que no se llevaba muy bien con la gente, sonriéndole al sentarse frente de él.

-no te agrado… pero quisiera que la menos nos llevemos bien –dándole una mano.

-felicidades…-menciono Inuyasha aceptando el trato- oye si me agradas Rin solo que esa Sara actuaba como una mujer buena luego amenazo a mi hija…

-Kaiko es una niña adorable no tienes por qué odiarme –Kaiko se acerca dándole un beso a su padre- ven serás mi nueva familia y no quiero que falte nadie… -acercándose al su odio- molesta un rato a Sesshomaru eso te anima me contaron…

-me agradas Rin…

Rin sonríe a la respuesta de Inuyasha caminado junto con el donde estaba Sesshomaru -me agradas Rin…

Rin sonríe a la respuesta de Inuyasha caminado junto con el donde estaba Sesshomaru y su padre hablándole de varias cosas sobre el tema, pero no le prestaba atención concentrándose en Rin que caminaba a él, Rin estaba contenta de estar con la familia de Sesshomaru que eran verdaderamente agradables deseando que su boda llegara junto con su bebé.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Final. Parte 1**

Todo transcurría normalmente el otoño deba su paso al invierno, toda la ciudad de Tokio relucía con el tono blanco de la nieve siendo las el primer mes, la gente que caminaba por las calles vestía abrigadoramente pero no tanto porque el viento ceso y solo podas sentir el fresco humado de la tierra, todos sus paisajes nevados con los jóvenes que salían de la escuela volviendo a su casa para comenzar sus vacaciones de invierno y volver después de todo. Al ser el invierno pasaron tres meses y el día tan esperado empezaba, todos estaban ansiosos por ver a la feliz pareja haciendo los preparativos en una casa enorme apartada de la ciudad. La casa era grande de dos niveles, con dos ventanales en cada punta sobresaliendo en forma de triángulo donde el techo por un par de metros no tocaba el suelo, teniendo un color durazno y gris, en la parte de afuera se encontraba arboles de sakura y de cerezos con flores que resaltaban en el blanco de la nieve, la puesta de entrada de la casa tenía dos pequeñas ventadas y en medio la puerta blanca.

En la parte de atrás se encontraba todo decorado con flores rosas y rojas, con todas las personas arreglando las cosas, decorando el altar con flores rojas con listones blancos, los asientos eran de color blanco con un listón en la espalda de color durazno, el pasillo por donde recorría la novia era de color rojo para que no tocara el suelo húmedo y no tuviera frio, con los arboles de cerezos en el fondo decorado con lámparas de papel de colores que estaban colgando de la rama de los árboles. Rin tendría que salir por la puerta de adelante para no pasar por el salón decorado para que fuera sorpresa, y solo se veia los listones blancos en los árboles para darle señales a los invitado.

En la mañana cuando el solo daba sus primeros rayos de sol, en una habitación de color blanco en el segundo piso, la habitación tenía una cama enorme de color rosa claro, un armario de madera y una ventana que daba a la parte de delante de la casa, una estufa calentando la habitación donde estaba Rin no podía dejar de temblar todo le daba vuelta en su mente sin saber que podía hacer en esa situación. Kagome, Natsumi y una joven más que era la prima de Sesshomaru, Sango, estaban vestidas como las damas de honor el vestido de dama de honor era un vestido largo hasta los talones de color naranja con unas hojas de color verde en la parte de abajo desvaneciéndose en la parte de arriba, con un cinturón plateado y una torera de color blanco lisa hasta los codos.

-Rin deberías cambiarte y ponerte el vestido –dijo Kagome viéndola sentada en la cama tocando su vientre.

-Rin por favor es tu día especial levántate de la cama… -Natsumi estaba preocupada Rin no se movía desde esa mañana solo para comer un poco.

-¿eh? Lo siento…

-¿estas nerviosa por casarte con mi primo? –dijo Sango sentándose a su lado dándole ánimos.

-¡no! ¡No estoy nerviosa por eso! ¡Mi prima Ayame y su esposo tenían que estar aquí hace media hora…!

-¡está bien tranquilízate!

-¡no puedo! Sesshomaru tenía que estar aquí hace una hora, mi padre no quiere contestar mi celular para saber sobre Ayame…

-tendríamos que esperarlos Rin cámbiate

-de acuerdo espero calmarme un rato…

-¿quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar? –pregunta Natsumi sonriéndole.

-¡sí! El bebé me tiene con hambre –Rin apenas se notaba su pancita, con suerte de que el vestido de novia le entraba.

Tocando la puerta ellas se distraen viendo a su prime en la puerta riéndose, Rin la abraza extrañándola hace tiempo, Ayame y Rin eran amigas cuando se mudaron a Francia al enterarse que ella era su prima le agrado la idea de tener una amiga, al cumplir Ayame los veinticinco se mudó a Londres y no se vieron desde entonces. Ayame siendo de la misma edad que Sesshomaru, teniendo unos cabellos rojizos atados en dos colitas y unos verdes, ella estaba vestida con un vestido rojo y blanco con mangas largas, se notaba lo cansada que estaba al parecer venia corriendo.

-Rin perdón debe llegar hace una media hora

-ya no importa lo que cuenta es que estas aquí

-se nota tu lindo vientre… creo que él novio se adelanto

-bueno vete a cambiar yo también tengo que hacerlo –De atrás el esposo de Ayame aparece, era alto con una colita alta de cabellos marrones y ojos azules- hola Koga

-hola…

-ve con mi padre él te enseñara donde tienes que ir –Koga se despide de Ayame con un beso saludando a Rin.

Haciéndola entrar a la habitación dándole el vestido para ella con un estuche de maquillaje para que se retocara, Rin intento llamar a alguien que estuviera en la casa de Sesshomaru para saber dónde estaban los demás pero ninguno contesto. Al separarse un día todos los hombres que acompañarían a las damas de honor a excepción de Koga se quedaron con Sesshomaru teniendo su última noche como soltero, y Rin se quedó con sus amigas haciendo una pijamada. Rin se arrepentía de hacerlo Sesshomaru al ser su despedida de soltero suponía cosas, con el embarazo se sentía demasiado sensible. Sus amigas la miraban marcar el teléfono a cada rato, optando por otra cosa conveniente para ella, llamando a su suegro desde la puerta el seguía vestido con el traje negro viéndose elegante.

-Rin ¿qué sucede? Debería sestar vestida con el vestido de novia

-surgió un problema…-comenzó a hablar Rin preocupada.

-¿es algo malo?

-Sesshomaru hace una hora no aparece y me preocupa… no contesta su celular

-de acuerdo los iré a buscar y te avisare

-muchas gracias

* * *

En la casa de Sesshomaru, inu no taisho llego a la casa abriendo la puerta sin estar cerrada la casa estaba ordenada por lo tanto descarto la idea de que estaban haciendo una fiesta grande conociendo a Inuyasha y a su amigo Miroku, que influenciaron una sola vez a cometer una locura a Sesshomaru siendo él el serio de la familia saliendo todo mal esa vez. Buscando en algún lugar donde esos hijos suyos estaban, entrando a la sala los encuentra tirados con unas botellas tiradas en el suelo obviamente se divirtieron hasta caer por el efecto del alcohol. Acercándose a ellos Sesshomaru estaba tirado en el sofá durmiendo bocabajo, su hermano estaba en el suelo de igual forma, y el último Miroku estaba en el sillón bocabajo con su cabeza cayendo al suelo junto con su brazo, notando varias botellas en la mesa y en el suelo sabiendo que la misma idea tuvo cuando se casaron esos dos solo faltaba uno, Sesshomaru. Su padre sabía que Rin estaba preocupada marcando el número de la casa donde estaban para poder hablarles.

-hola…-la vos de Kagome contestado la llamada.

-soy yo Kagome…

-hola señor… encontró a esos tres faltan solo unas horas para que comienza y los únicos que faltan son ellos

-bueno –mirándolos desmayados sin dar señales de querer despertar- tenemos un pequeño percance…

-¿de qué clase? –Kagome miraba a las demás ayudando a Rin con el vestido.

-están desmayados… recuerdas la boda de Sango –ella abre los ojos cayendo al suelo mientras reía sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué hicieron esos torpes? –las damas veían a Kagome tirada en el suelo hablando sola, Rin la miraba con extrañeza.

-¿Kagome estas bien? Te veo algo…- levantándose rápidamente del suelo le hacía señas de "nada pasa" Rin se dio vuelta vistiéndose.

-señor tiene que despertarlos Rin esta tan feliz… no quiero verla molesta, más con su embarazo…-en vos baja procurando no ser escuchada.

-como digas…

-contamos con usted no quiero que sea un fracaso la primera boda que organizo

-descuida no le digas nada a Rin

-como usted diga…-Kagome corta con la llamada, Rin le veía cubriéndose con la bata.

-Kagome era inu no taisho… ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?

-viene en camino…-mintiéndole de una forme tenía que evitar eso- ve cambiarte te verás hermosa

En la casa su padre no sabía qué hacer para despertarlos todos estaban esperándolo y no dejaría que la dejaran plantada a la única mujer que ama Sesshomaru, con leve grito de el con un tono autoritario llamándoles la atención los que estaban dormidos se despertaron ocasionado que dos de ellos cayeran al suelo, Sesshomaru y Miroku Inuyasha solo tuvo que recibir un par de golpes de ellos despertando con eso.

-qué alegría me dan verlo despiertos

-¿Qué haces padre? –Inuyasha parecía reaccionar con el golpe de ellos dos.

-¿padre?... ¿Qué haces aquí? no deberías estarlo –Sesshomaru despertaba levantándose colocándose frente al él.

-vine porque Rin te está esperando y tú te la pasas durmiendo –al escucharlo él ve la hora en un reloj que tenía en su muñeca era verdad una hora de retraso.

Al darse cuenta sale corriendo a buscar la llaves de su auto, su padre lo detiene diciéndole que los llevaría a ambos, Inuyasha al verlo se levanta también camino al auto con un dolor de cabeza al igual que todos.

**Continuara…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: final. Parte 2**

Rin estaba con el vestido de novia puesto, el vestido era con un escote corazón ajustado hasta la cintura con unas flores rosas que sostenían una tela de gasa de un color plateado haciéndole un triángulo en la parte de adelante del vestido que no llegaba al suelo, en la parte de abajo haciendo el vestido la tela de seda blanca que cubría sus pies, una estola sintética cubría sus hombros y pecho llevándole a cubrir un poco su pancita atado en el medio con un listón blanco. Rin miraba por la ventana esperando a Sesshomaru pero nada, ella no podía llorar teniendo el maquillaje en sus ojos, de color rosa y mejillas, sus labios tenían un color rojo destacando en ella. Su cabello estaba recogido haciendo caer algunos mechones de cabello a un costado de su hombro, sujetado con un par de flores rojas y blancas, Rin se veia hermosa sin ver las horas para que comenzara su boda.

-Rin deja de mirar por la ventana –dijo Kagome colocando un mano en su hombro tranquilizándola.

-si tienes razón…

-además vienen en camino de seguro deben estar llegando en este momento…

-espero que lleguen pronto… falta solo una hora

-seguro que tiene una buena excusa por su tardanza ¿no lo crees Kagome? –Sango se acerca a ellas dos.

-Sesshomaru no es así…nunca llega tarde y justo yo se le ocurre hacerlo…

-¿quieres llamarlo? –Natsumi acercándose a ella.

-no… pero tengo mucha hambre…-Rin se levanta de su lugar sabiendo que nadie estaba dentro de la casa además de su padre y suegra.

Saliendo de la habitación Rin mira para todo los lados caminado a la parte de abajo donde estaba una de las organizadoras, levantando un poco el vestido se acerca a ella ordenándole algo, Rin estaba en la parte de adelanta y en la otra parte estaba la fiesta donde estarían queriendo que fuera sorpresa no quería entrar, esperando cerca de una silla.

Suena el teléfono, Natsumi al estar cerca contesta la llamada que era de Sesshomaru informando que estaba en camino y que llegaban dentro de unos minutos a la casa junto con Miroku e Inuyasha. Rin no volvía a la habitación y Sesshomaru estaba por llegar todas se preocupaban sabiendo que la tradición que los novios no se tenían que ver antes de la boda con el vestido puesto. Ayame que estaba por la ventana nota el auto del padre del novio de Rin, abriendo los ojos recordando que Rin estaba en la parte de abajo, saltando de su lugar toma la mano de las tres llevándolas abajo.

-Ayame no ¿Qué haces? –decía Natsumi bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Sesshomaru llego al menos que la vea en la parte de abajo no será bueno…

-tienes razón arruinaría todo…-menciono Sango- Ayame ya que no te conoce distráelo

-no será problema

Todas encontraron a Rin caminado de un lado al otro, Ayame corre a la entrada viendo a Sesshomaru bajar del auto ella salió de la casa saludando evitando que entrara, Rin no estaba convencida del extraño comportamiento de sus amigas haciéndola subir las escaleras subiéndola a su habitación, Ayame al darse cuenta lo deja entrar sintiéndose aliviada de eso subiendo otra vez a la habitación.

-¿Por qué me empujaron? Por poco me tropiezo al venir hasta la habitación…-Rin caminaba tranquila sentándose en la cama.

-lo sentimos vimos a Sesshomaru y se verían…sabes que no puedes –dijo Ayame sentándose a su lado.

-haberlo dicho antes…

-lo importante es que esta aquí…

* * *

Su padre los empujaba a una habitación separada a la de Rin, diciéndoles que se cambiaran rápido que solo les quedaba una media hora y nada más, los tres se empezaron a cambiar colocándose la ropa que tenían que tener. Inuyasha y Miroku usaban un traje negro con una camisa blanca con una corbata naranja, ambos estaban listos solo faltaba Sesshomaru tomándose su tiempo cambiándose.

-oye Sesshomaru cuanto te tardas en cambiar…-Inuyasha estaba tirado en la cama de la habitación.

-Inuyasha no deberías molestar a tu hermano…-Miroku trataba de tranquilizar su impaciencia.

-no molestes Miroku, tarda demasiado

-tú también lo hacías cuando estabas por casarte…- Inuyasha se cruza de brazos.

-ese idiota tarda demasiado…

-cierra la boca torpe…

Sesshomaru salía aparecía con su traje, con un saco blanco y camisa, una corbata roja con pantalones negros, teniendo el camello recogido en una colita alta como su padre, su hermano lo miraba enojado, Miroku los miraba sabiendo que con ellos dos vivían peleando cuando eran chicos, ahora no era la excepción siempre entre eses dos hermano estaba la pelea pero nada más allá de lo peligroso.

Solo les quedaba esperar un par de minutos, Izayoi entra al cuarto haciendo salir a los tres al pasillo donde estaban sus mujeres a excepción de Rin que seguía en su habitación ahora sola, todos salieron del pasillo, su madre antes de que Sesshomaru saliera le arregla la corbata ya que no le gustaba usarla, al pasar frente a la habitación de Rin se tentó en entrar solo un minuto pero no se lo permitieron caminado a la parte de afuera.

* * *

Rin en la habitación la invadieron los nervios sin poder moverse de la cama, ella tenía que esperar a su padre sintiéndose sola en esa habitación, sus manos sudaban su embarazo seguía común haciéndola cambiar de humor exageradamente con los nervios. La puerta se abre Rin mira hacia donde estaba la puerta viendo a su padre sonreírle, levantándose de la cama Rin lo abraza conteniendo las lágrimas, sin poder hacerlo llorando de la felicidad.

-Rin mi niña

-lo siento papá estoy muy nerviosa…

-está bien… ven

Dándole su brazo Rin lo acepta caminado con él por el pasillo a la parte de adelante recorriendo un hermoso jardín con flores rosas y la nieve dándole su brillo con la luz del sol, Rin no sentía nada de fría ese día no era helado para que no se organizara la boda y el cielo estaba sin una nube en el cielo celeste. Es ese momento Rin se quedaba viendo todo deteniéndose en una parte donde no la podían ver, sus nervios la dominaban pero no podía dar marcha atrás, Rin le apretaba la mano a su padre nerviosa.

-papá…papá estoy muy nerviosa no sé si…

-todo saldrá bien…

-pero

-¿quieres casarte con él? Este es tu momento…

-si… gracias

-vas a tener un bebé y eso será realmente el día más feliz de tu vida junto a tu esposo…formaras una familia hermosa Rin

-nunca pensé en formar una familia tan pronto… después de todo lo que sucedió

-tu puedes Rin yo sé que nunca te rindes, por eso estoy orgullosos de ti

-gracias papá…

-te traje un regalo antes de que salgas…-su padre se aleja de ella entrando a la casa.

Rin lo esperaba sujetando el ramo de flores de cerezos, viendo en la parte de atrás su padre no volvía haciendo su nervios peor, viéndolo volver Rin se tranquiliza colocando una mano en su vientre acariciándolo con cariño. Su padre se colocó a su lado dándole tres flores de magnolia blancas colocando dos en el ramo y una en su cabeza.

-recuerdas que estas flores las uso tu mamá, ahora estará ella contigo…-Rin sonríe sintiendo la música sonar sabiendo que comenzó.

Llegado el momento Rin entro en escena caminado al altar con un velo cubriéndole la cara, junto con su padre que la entregaría a Sesshomaru confiándole lo más importante para él. Rin miraba hacia el alta donde estaba Sesshomaru esperándola, Rin sonreía con algunas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla acercándose a él con cada paso que daba. Su padre antes de entregarla le da un abrazo sentándose en la primera fila, Sesshomaru le da la mano a Rin ayudándola a subir un escalón, sosteniéndole la mano con los guantes que Rin traía puestos para evitar el frio pero no lo sentía. Toda la ceremonia Rin no dejaba de sonreír, en un momento Sesshomaru le colocaba su anillo en su dedo haciendo lo mismo con él, terminado la ceremonia el sacerdote les habla diciendo la siguiente.

-puede besar a la novia

Sesshomaru toma la parte de debajo de su velo descubriéndole la cara, Rin sonreía tomándola con una mano de la cintura acercándola a él besándola, Rin lo abrazo del cuello. La viada de Sesshomaru cambio cuando Rin aparición en su viada cometiendo varios errores y haciendo otros, conociendo un lado de él que jamás creía que existía, Rin lo hacía sonreír cada vez que podía encontrando a una persona para proteger y cuidar, él estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía después de pedirle matrimonio sabiendo que era la primera mujer que lo enamorara tanto para quererla en su vida.

Terminado con el tierno abrazo Sesshomaru le ofrece su brazo pasando por toda la familia que le aplaudía tirándole pétalos de flores, Rin no podía dejar de llorar abrazando su varazo con ternura camino por el mimo recorrido que Rin camino a la casa, seguidos de su familia. Llegando a la entrada Rin detuvo a la parte de las mujeres, para tirar el ramo a la suertuda que lo tome, todas se colocaron tras de Rin que estaba de espaldas. Sesshomaru la esperaba mirándola sonriendo, indicándole que se acercara Rin lo besa sintiendo su mano en su cintura, haciéndola tirar el ramo de cerezos, mirando para atrás hacia donde caía el ramo abrazada a Sesshomaru. Todas saltaban para agarrar el ramo de Rin, cayendo en las manos de Natsumi, Rin se encogió de hombros sonriéndole. Tomando su rostro lo seguía besando sin poder contenerse, dándole un apasionado beso, toso los que los veían los aplaudían celebrando de su unión.

-te amo…-Rin reía al decírselo entre besos.

-yo igual te amo, a los dos –dándole un beso en su vientre, siguiendo besando su labios. Ese momento era perfecto todo el amor que le tenía florecía y lo seguirá haciendo, siendo un amor tan puro que a la vez los junto en uno solo, un amor mutuo.

**FIN...**

**HOLA bueno esto es todo espero que les guste la historia y un saludo a todos**


End file.
